This Must Be Love
by BurntBlack
Summary: When you've been living with your cruel mom your entire life, Annabeth has never felt much affection before. Add a decision that will change her life and a very handsome green eyed guy that happens to make her heart speed up each time. Will it be too much for her? (Formerly known as The Fight for Freedom) AU PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello lovelies! Ok so this isn't my first time writing a story but I had deleted the horrible spawn of Tartarus long ago… Ah hem sorry about that. Unlike all of you talented authors this story was most defiantly not like BAM inspiration! More like a month of sleepless nights thinking of a good plot. Honestly, this story isn't even fully developed and I got most of the story plot from a beautiful yet sad book called 'My Sister's Keeper' by Jodi Picoult. It will have most of the main idea but with some different things added on. There will also be Percabeth in this story. I'm a hardcore Percabeth fan! **

**Also on a side note since I'm Canadian, I use 'u' in favourite, colour, yada yada. Sorry if you aren't used to it, eh? XD Sorry to prolong your reading. Now that I've finished my rambling, I'll see you at the bottom of the page! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah! DISCLAIMER I don't own PJO in any way. **

* * *

The Fight for Freedom

"Annabeth!" Athena, my _lovely_ mother yelled. Where ever she is in the house I swear that her voice is projected or something, I always hear her. "I'll be down soon!" I shouted back. I shifted my fancy cocktail dress into a more proper position. I quickly glanced into the mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself. I'm 17 and people say that when my mom was my age she looked exactly like me. I had cold calculating grey eyes framed by thick lashes.

A lovely pink blush adorned my face but I hated makeup though. The dress was a nice grey colour to match my eyes and had an exquisite design etched on. I fingered the material; my father had given me the dress. Probably the only thing I had from him.

My parents were divorced, when I was younger, my dad said that mom was possessive and that she was too strict on me. They started having arguments about me too I remember the screaming and shouting. I always wondered why my mom expected so much of me since I had dyslexia and AHDH. I suppose she was right because I was pretty smart. In the end, mom is always right.

I snapped out of it and became aware of what was happening downstairs. Loud chattering was heard as I sighed. "Annabeth!"

"Sorry!" I gracefully walked through the halls with poise and stopped in front of my mother. She looked ravishing as always in her equally beautiful dress. As I moved my eyes to her face I flinched slightly at the glare she was giving me. "I said to be ready 15 minutes ago," she drawled slowly as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have my tutor lessons an hour before the party." I retorted, as I stared back at her. Identical eyes looked at each other.

"Where are your manners? Did I teach you to talk back to your mother?" As she walked away, I heard her mutter "Why am I even arguing with her? We know she's not perfect." For a moment there I felt like breaking down as I stared at her retreating figure but quickly put up my walls, the cold exterior to shield away the hurtful words.

I looked around; my mom had really outdone herself. Delicious fondue fountains and plenty of appetizers. High class guests walked around and they chatted amongst themselves.

I didn't even want to be here. It was a party dedicated to yours truly for winning an important award. I had entered an international speech competition and won first place.

You'd think my mom was proud, nope she said I had to work harder because she found flaws. She _always _found flaws though. Nothing would be perfect for her no matter what. She _forced_ me to join, I may be smart but if I had the choice I would avoid those contests.

I remember the reason why I was born. She wanted a successor for her company _Athens co. _and she wanted her successor to be as smart as possible. Meaning she wanted me to be just like her.

When I was young instead of playing with toys, going outside and making friends, I was stuck inside doing math equations and learning new languages. I started attending contests when I was in kindergarten! My mom made sure that I won every single one. When I was in grade 3, I was already was fluent in 6 different languages. Crazy right?

I heard from one of my tutors ask my mom how Project 'Perfect Annabeth' was turning out. Right from the start when I was born I was just a project. I wanted to be normal and to be free but that was obviously not going to happen.

Soon, people came around and congratulated me I like to think I become almost robot like. I accepted praises and smiled like a fine china doll. I was acting the way my mom wanted me to act, perfection. I'm trying to be the perfect daughter but to her I wasn't perfect and I know it.

* * *

I trudged upstairs after the tiring event; I would kill to be in shorts and a t-shirt right now. Suddenly, I spotted a 20 dollar bill on the floor near my mom's room. I quickly looked around; if my mom caught me I would be skinned alive.

Even though my mom was super rich, she would never think of giving me an allowance let alone a credit card! I picked it up and stuffed it into a pocket. "Miss. Chase?" I turned around quickly to see Juniper, one of newest maids hired.

"O-Oh hello Juniper, do you need something?" I stammered before silently calming myself. "Mrs. Chase has asked me to help you dress in your night clothes." She glanced at my shaking hands and shyly looked at my face. "Are you alright Miss. Chase?"

"Yes, I'm fine lead the way."

That was a close call; I let out a quiet sigh. I quietly observed Juniper; she seemed like a nice girl and she was pretty with green dyed streaks in her hair. If I had my hair dyed I would be in so much trouble. I brushed my hand against the pocket which held the money.

I unconsciously clenched my hands into fists as I thought of what I have just done. I shouldn't feel guilty it's for a good cause and soon enough I'll put my plan into action. As I always say _Always, always have a plan _and it just so happened that Annabeth Chase had been planning.

* * *

The day passed pretty smoothly, I had my tutor lessons, my piano lessons and I went to my mom's personal gym. Only downside was that I got a lecture with my mom for not paying attention while she was talking to me. I'm sorry! There were really nice shaped clouds outside! Hello, ADHD much?

Anyway, I had to be 'punished' and learn my mistakes so I had a shopping list with some random stuff listed on it. My mom could get anything if she wanted to in the first place! With a sigh I exited the house. It would be walking a fifteen minute walk to the local grocery store except I realized I'm a little lost. Ok, I'm really lost I've never been in this part of the neighborhood.

I was wearing some ripped shorts and a crop top. I was going to wear something less revealing but somehow Juniper managed to convince me to wear this. I only did it because she had the cutest puppy dog face and plus, it would be nice to actually have friends for once instead of talking to the pictures on the wall. **(Frozen reference! I sang along to this! Oops sorry for interrupting!)**

I was humming a song until I bumped into someone. "Ow watch where you're going!" a voice grumbled angrily. It was a girl with spiky black hair and lightning blue eyes. She had a punk look and had an aura which made you shiver slightly.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized slightly afraid of her reaction. She eyed me warily before speaking. "How come I've never seen you at Goode H.S before?"

"Oh! I'm homeschooled," I answered a bit shy, I've never really talked to kids my age except for the snotty upper class kids. I guess I count as one of them but I'm not as spoiled as them. I decided to introduce myself. "My name's Annabeth Chase and your name is…?"

"Thalia and I prefer not to tell you my last name," she answered shortly. "Why?" I asked too curious to realize I'm being slightly rude. "I'm not really open to tell people this," she answered slightly uncomfortable but kept staring at me with those paralyzing eyes. "Sorry, anyway do you know where the local grocery is? I'm kind of lost," I admitted.

"Sure I'll lead you there." We talked and I learned quite a bit about her. Her dad was a famous business man. She had a younger brother too whose name was Jason. I told her about my parent's divorce, and how I have to be smart or else my mom would not be a happy camper.

She had 2 cousins. One was a kind of emo guy name Nico Di Angelo but what made me more interested was that her other cousin was a life guard/lawyer. Only the lawyer part mattered though. His name was Percy Jackson and he is currently in school training to be a lawyer. Apparently his father was the best in the world. His name was Poseidon Jackson. In fact Thals was shocked that I didn't even know his name. Thalia says that he's one of the best in the world! I knew that was it! It was the escape I needed.

"Umm, Thalia?"

"Yeah, Annabeth?

"Do you think you could give me Mr. Jackson's number?"

"Why?"

"I need it for a personal issue…"

"Annie, could you at least tell me, I mean he's my uncle and I need to know what you're gonna do with it."

"Thals I'm going to be honest and you can't tell anyone else."

"Ok I won't tell, now tell me!"

"I'm going to sue my mom for the rights of my body and mind."

* * *

**A/N Did that shock you? Well I hope it did. Are the characters OOC even though I've only introduced 4 of them. Feedback is appreciated; I want to know what you think of the story! If it sucks or if you have any criticisms please tell me. This is my first PJO series and I'm actually really nervous of the outcome. **

**In this AU they are all humans except all of them still like the same things from their godly parent except their parent… isn't godly in this story. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-BurntBlack **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to Alexandra June for reviewing! Thanks for the tips. I really didn't know how to respond to your review because those were the doubts I had when starting the story. I only hope it turns out right in the end. :D I also thank all of you who favoured and followed my story. I've never thought I would get a response at all. **

**The new cover was made by my BFF Reana (A.K.A Weena Beena!)!**

**Anyway, Athena might be OOC in this fic, you'll find out why in this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO in ANY way. It belongs to Rick Riordan. :3**

* * *

Thalia stared dumbfounded at my defiant look on my face.

"What? Do you want to do this?" I nodded earnestly as she shook her head in shock.

"Annabeth suing your mom for some birth control pills isn't the best solution. It's like using a sledgehammer to kill a tiny spider!" Thalia continued to gaze waiting for my reaction. I paled at the word spider.

"I'm being abused in every way and forced to join events. My life choices aren't choices anymore, I don't have a say in life," I say furious she would suggest such a thing, "I don't think a couple of pills are going to help me in this case."

She shrugged before answering, "Hey you're still a teen, you have hormones." I suddenly had a thought. "Why the hell am I even telling you this?" "Don't ask me," I couldn't help but grin a bit despite being uncomfortable. The store came into view, "Look we're here at the grocery store thanks!"

I attempted to escape while slightly embarrassed for admitting what I've been hiding for years but I was held back by Thalia's hand. "Here's Percy's number and mine, call me if you need help. I hope you're still not mad." I looked at the piece of paper and back at her. "I'm not mad and thanks," I walked away.

With a happier mood and a weight lifted off my chest, I patted my pocket which held the information I needed and entered the store.

It was 7:35 p.m when I got back. I knew I was late so I made sure no one was near the front door. I looked through the window, the coast was clear; I ran in and put down the groceries on the kitchen counter. I had found everything my mom put on the list. Unfortunately, I getting lost and my talk with Thalia made me about half an hour late.

I just had to get to my room without being caught but when I turned around my mom stood there, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Annabeth Chase," she ground out. Her whole body was tense and I swallowed nervously.

A repressed memory found its way into the present.

"_Why didn't you win?" Dark eyes flashed with fury._

"Why are you so late?" She deepened her scowl.

"_I tried my best. I'm sorry!"_ _My insides curled at the thought of her being mad at me._

"I got lost on the way, I'm sorry." Please let me leave and just be done with this, it's pointless!

"_Your best wasn't obviously perfect! You disappoint me!" She stepped forward threateningly as I shook in fear. I was only 6 that time._

"I give you a simple chore and you even mess this up! Why are you so stupid?" She stalked towards me as I backed away slowly.

_She slapped me._

She slapped me.

_A cry was heard as the ringing sound of flesh hit flesh._

I let out a choked gasp as her hand made contact.

Although, she had done worse before like punching and throwing things; each time they left a mark physically, it had a bigger impact mentally too. I've never understood why there was need for violence. She would also verbally abuse me. No child should go through this every single day. Suddenly anger rushed through me; I stood up sharply rubbing my cheek.

"I'm tired of being your 'perfect daughter'!" I exclaimed as I angrily walked closer to her. "I'm not going to be pushed anymore!" My eyes narrowed as I was now nose to nose with her. "I want to be able to make choices for myself and you need to stop abusing me!"

"Well if you don't like it here then leave," she smirked. It unnerved me how calm she could stay during these fights, as if she expected my replies. For every blow up we had, she had always given me opportunities to leave before but I never took them. It was about to change today though.

"Fine, I'm leaving right here, right now," I said as my mom quickly looked at me in shock.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" her eyes were wild, I wonder if she cared if I left. Ha! Who am I kidding, the answer is obvious. No.

"Yes I'm serious. I'm leaving right now. I'm going to pack right after this." Why am I so calm? I'm about to leave everything I've known.

"Annabeth, no! I demand you stay here," she quickly ordered. Was that a hint of fear in her voice?

Its strange how one little thing can trigger your entire mental stability to just collapse. I've had this feeling many times mostly cause by Athena. I wonder if this was happening to her right now.

Instead of replying to her, I quickly gave my mom a withering look and sprinted upstairs. I heard Athena scream loudly. Everything else was a blur; I locked the door and took out my shoulder bag. It contained my two most precious things; my laptop which I won as a prize for 1st place and my favourite Yankees hat. The only gift my mom has ever given me other than educational supplies but they didn't count.

I also threw in an extra pair of clothes.

Under my bed were storage boxes full of books and supplies for my learning. Inside a small box behind some huge ones, there was a wad of money. For years, I had been collecting money for paying a lawyer.

I counted the money each week, I had $1380.75. I know how expensive lawyers cost but I still have to try. Plus, it's way too late to back down now. I couldn't confront my mom while she's probably waiting outside my door right now. My only option was the window.

I ran up to it. I looked at my reflection; I had wet streaks running down my face. I didn't realize I've been sobbing until now. With a groan I hulled my shoulder bag on my shoulder and opened the window. The wind brushed on my cold cheeks. My cheek still felt sore after that slap; I winced at the pain.

I looked down; my room was on the second floor. There were vines if I maneuvered correctly I could make it down safely. In addition to being extremely smart, I was pretty athletic so I hoped all those workouts in the gym paid off.

I sent a last look around my room, my childhood memories were all made in here. With a deep breath, I slowly lowered myself out of my window and my feet grasped for a grip. My footing was precise exactly the way I planned all of it in my head. When I was about close enough to the ground I dropped down. Like in those action movies, I landed in a squatting position. I felt like James Bond but right now wasn't the time.

Staring at the large mansion behind me, I turned around and ran as far away as possible. When I finally stopped I was at the grocery store. I spotted a payphone not far away. I had change in my bag but who was I going to call?

Like those cheesy moments in films my eyes strayed to the pocket. I'll call Thalia! Hopefully she wouldn't mind. I took out the paper, it was a bit crumpled. I inserted a 25¢ and punched in the specific numbers. As it dialed, I examined my surroundings. The store was closed was dark, it was closed. Everything was silent except for the occasional traffic.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Thalia, it's me Annabeth."

"_Why'd ya call so late?"_

"… umm well it's not good news."

"_What did you do?"_

"Well I kinda ran away from home. And now, my mom's kinda pissed at me."

"_Oh my gods, why? Do you want me to pick you up?"  
_

"I mean if you're allowed to. I hope I'm not being a burden. I'm at the grocery store."

"_It's okay; I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

"Thanks Thalia!"

"_Yeah, you're welcome."_

"Bye."

* * *

I wonder how my mom's feeling. No kidding she's angry. Maybe she's concerned? I really doubt that though. I slowly got lost in my thoughts. My mom would definitely call numbers; I had a spelling event to attend tomorrow. I just stayed there, against the wall; just thinking how easily things have changed.

Suddenly a honk interrupted my thoughts. It was Thalia's ride, I sprang up.

I was silent as I slid in. "What happened to your cheek?" "Uh, I hit myself accidentally," I gave probably the worst excuse ever in the whole world but honestly, I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Even smart people need a break.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Someone hit you right?" I just nodded numbly.

"You can crash at my place for tonight," she said, "My mom's out drinking." I immediately caught the bitter tone she used. "I'm sorry," I said understanding what it's like to have a messed up mom. "I don't like using my last name cause it reminds me of my mom," Thalia said not looking at me once. Her eyes stayed focused on the road. "It's Grace anyway."

I just nodded again.

"I can't say for sure you can stay tomorrow though," she added, "My mom's going to freak when she sees you so I'll find you a place you can stay."

"Thanks."

She smiled crookedly but it was dampened from the talk of her mom, "It's fine." We pulled up to a townhouse. It was average looking, nothing too special about it.

"Here I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," she opened the door and yelled, "Jason, I have a friend who's staying over tonight." A boy who had blonde hair, same electric blue eyes as Thalia ran in. "Sup," he said, "My name's Jason."

Thalia rolled her eyes and she pulled on my arm. I smiled softly as Thalia dragged me up the stairs. "Here you can sleep in the extra room."

The walls and carpet were a plain shade of grey. Just like my eyes. "It has its own bathroom, you'll find it." I nodded as I sat down on the bed. She left the room and I was alone. I decided sleep was probably the best cure for this messed up day. Hopefully, things would get better soon.

As I got ready, all I knew was that my life was going change, get lawyer, sue mom and win court case! Happy normal life without crazy mom! Well, I was most definitely wrong about that.

* * *

**A/N Well, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter PERCABETH is introduced. If you want any other couples included then just tell me. Unfortunately I don't think I can add Thalico (for obvious reasons). There will be T rated scenes in later chapters. Are the chapters too short or too long?**

**I'll probably update soon, maybe around next Wednesday or Thursday! If I don't by then, you have the right to eat all my brownies! Here, free brownie! [ : : ] If you don't take it, Hades will steal your underwear! (He has an underwear fetish) **

**Anyway ~ toodles ~ (Yes I say that, DON'T JUDGE ME)**

**-BurntBlack **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for applewood and Guest for reviewing! Thanks for everyone who decided to follow and favourite! I will add Thuke if you want, I just got to incorporate it somehow. :D **

**Well onward with the story. Enjoy a fresh update!**

* * *

_Pain. Unbelievable pain. The kind of pain that a human should never feel. I screamed loudly. Red lashes obvious against my pale skin. The lashes from the belt hit the target each time. As I looked up into Athena's eyes, instead of grey, there was red. Her mouth was moving but no words were heard. Her arm pulled back to deliver another hit and-_

I woke up with a gasp. I was sweating and I felt my hands clenching. Another nightmare, I haven't had one since my parents divorced which was 3 years ago. Always the beatings, I've had them since I was four. You're probably wondering, why after all this pain, would I finally do something about it? My mom has connections, threats to do things to dad's family. Why she's so cruel? I have no idea, but I've only wanted it to stop. There is a fine line that should never crossed though.

I got up from the bed. I rubbed my eyes, I can't go back to sleep now. I looked at the clock. 4:57 a.m. I'm early but I decided to get ready anyway. As I trudged to the washroom, I grabbed the toothbrush. It was a new one. I put toothpaste on it and started brushing my pearly white teeth. When I finished, I decided to go downstairs.

I slowly opened the door. Tiptoeing, I walked past all the rooms. Looks like they were all asleep. I checked downstairs, there was no sign anyone up. With a sharp intake of breath, I walked down the steps. A figure was standing in front of the kitchen table. I suddenly saw a head of dark hair. _Oh no _I thought as the head turned around when one of the stairs creaked.

It was a boy, around 16 years old. He had pale skin and dark eyes. He wore all black. I shrank back before standing up straighter. "Who the hell are you?" I asked my voice cracking slightly. I sound like such a coward and for gods sake he's younger than me!

He just smirked slightly, "I'm Nico, Thalia's cousin." I sized him up, his body language indicated he didn't want to harm me, he was relaxed.

I had trouble finding him; he seemed to blend in with the shadows. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," he somehow ended up on the other side of the room.

"How did you end up there?" I shivered slightly when a voice interrupted our fight, "Whose making so much noise? Some people are trying to sleep here." I turned around to see Thalia rubbing her eyes, glaring at us.

"Oh um good morning Thalia?" I said sheepishly. The Nico kid just said, "Hey Pinecone Face." "Death Breath," Thalia gave an intimidating stare. He just chuckled. I was in the middle of their banter feeling slightly confused, eyes wide.

"Did he creep you out?" Thalia sighed as I nodded hesitantly.

"Well, he's going to bring you to another place to stay," Thalia added before starting to go back upstairs. "Wait! Aren't you going to come to?" I asked desperately, not wanting to be with a guy I just met with not exactly great introductions.

"Sorry, but I got to handle my mom when she comes home drunk and high," Thalia said disgusted by her mom. I just nodded unhappily not wanting to cause a problem. "Well go get your stuff," Nico said impatient already. "Jeez calm yourself," I rolled my eyes before running up the steps to collect my possessions.

I changed into my extra pair of clothes and stuffed my belongings into the bag. With a sigh, I walked downstairs, Nico wasn't there. Wouldn't he wait for me? I looked outside panicking slightly, he wasn't there. Suddenly a hand pulled behind a wall. "Shhhhh, Thalia's mom's home." That shut me up. A pretty blonde lady stumbled out of a car. She had blue eyes but they were darker than Thalia's and Jason's.

She kissed the person who was in the driver's seat before walking home. She was obviously drunk as she opened the door. I held my breath as Ms. Grace looked at where Nico and I were hiding. She shrugged before walking in.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Nico stayed in place for a minute before standing up and got out.

"Okay, we got to get to my motorcycle that's parked a block away," he said. I just looked at him in shock. "Is that safe?" I asked timidly, I've never ridden one. "Trust me it is, now follow me," and with that he started sprinting away. I ran after him. He stopped at a black Honda motorcycle. He put on his helmet before tossing me one.

I barely caught it before securing it on. He sat on it before turning to look at me. "What are you waiting for?" he said gruffly. I sat down behind him before he drove off. With a shriek, I latched onto his shoulders. He grunted at that but didn't complain. I wasn't going to touch him intimately in any way I promised myself.

After a while I got used to it. I let the wind sift through my blonde princess curls. When we stopped, I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. I handed him back the helmet. We were in the city now and we were in front of a posh condo. I couldn't help but admire the architecture that was displayed before me. "Where are we?" I asked Nico.

He ignored me before walking up to the entrance. "Good day Mr. Di Angelo," a British voice said formally. It was a doorman who was opening one of the fancy doors for us. As I walked in I was in awe. The architecture was even better inside than outside. We walked to the elevator and entered it. No elevator music played, but I never liked those crap tunes in the first place.

As it dinged to signal our exit, I looked at huge office in front of us. As we entered it, I noticed how it was quite modern. Whoever designed all this was very talented. There was a man sitting on his comfy leather chair. He spun around dramatically. "Hello Nico, my boy," he chuckled as Nico rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Is this the girl, Thalia was talking about?" he questioned eyes flickering to me. Uncomfortably, I started fiddling with my jacket. Nico nodded before turning to me.

"Explain who do you want to sue and why," he muttered before turning to back to Poseidon.

"I want to sue my mom for the rights of my body and mind," I started off. He just nodded, I took it as a sign to continue. I poured my heart out as I explained everything. The fights, the beatings, the bruises. When I finished I stared expectantly at him.

"Well, obviously there's are problem here. Have you ever told your mom about this?" he asked. "Every day," I answered truthfully. My mom never took no as an answer though. "I'm trying to figure out why you're here 10 years later when you could have easily told someone before."

My mouth thins as I look away, "Well I'm here now aren't I?" He returns to his desk and motions I sit too.

"I brought some money to pay you," I said and dumped a pile of bills and coins on his table. I couldn't help but feel slightly meek as he observed all this with a smirk. "I charge $9750 per hour."

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth make a perfect 'o'. A million thoughts ran in my head. _What the hell! I'm far from enough! Maybe I could work at McDonald to make up for the money. Maybe I might be a tutor? Gods, I might as well start begging on the streets!_

"We'll work something out," he said. Wait did I say that out loud!?

"Yes you did," he answered grinning while Nico smiled amused. I couldn't help but smile back although I was still embarrassed.

"You can't be my lawyer for free!" I protested, I didn't like free things. I'm used to working for it.

"Fine, you help clean my son's house everyday then," he started straightening his desk, "It's as if he lives in a pig pen." He shook his head but smiled, it was clear that he loved his son. "Thank you so much Mr. Jackson," I smiled shyly. Suddenly the door burst open and two figures walked in.

A man who was to put lightly quite handsome. Okay, really hot with tousled black hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Sea green with hints of blue were mixed in there. On the other hand he was with a girl with cinnamon coloured hair and long tan legs. She looked as if she had just walked out of a magazine. Her almond coloured eyes sparkled. She was clearly flirting with the man. He nodded and smirked as she burst out giggling. Mr. Jackson cleared his throat awkwardly as I stood there looking away. The silence was so thick, you could probably cut it with a knife.

Finally, the guy noticed us standing there. He glanced at me curiously before turning to Nico.

"Hey little cousin, what brings you here today?" Nico looked like he has been scarred for life. I couldn't help but observe the floors. Man they were fancy carpets. Colours of all kinds. Turquoise, baby blue dark blue you name it.

"Annabeth?" Nico shook me out of my thoughts. "Huh? What? I mean pardon?" I stumbled over my words. Nico gave me a smirk, "This is Percy Jackson, son of the best lawyers in the world."

My eyes widened comically but to save myself from embarrassment I decided to introduce myself. "Hello Mr. Jackson, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Just call me Percy," he answered giving me a breath taking grin. It made my knees feel weak and I was on the edge of liking and hating the feeling.

He strides towards the door. "Dad, I'm going to have lunch with Calypso," he called over his shoulder. The girl giggled before following him out the door. Even though I've never been one to be jealous, I felt myself feel a stirring feeling in my stomach. I tried to ignore it. Emphasis on _tried_.

"Well, you've met my son," Mr. Jackson said. "You can stay in my office for the rest of the day," he said. "Thank you Mr. Jackson." He just grinned before walking out the office.

For the rest of the day I stayed on his couch in his office, I spent time working on some random architecture designs which I've been thinking of. I could already imagine one of them right here in the city.

"What are you working on?" a husky voice asked. I shivered slightly as the person's breath caressed my neck. I quickly hid them by pressing them to my chest. "Oh! Umm, I don't like showing them." I turned around to see Percy. "Why not they looked pretty good?" he cocked his head like a puppy. A cute lost puppy. Looking down, I felt shy but as I stared at my grey converse I realized the way I was acting. I bravely looked into his eyes, he was looking concerned.

I decided to go look for Mr. Jackson but when I stood up, I fell right onto Percy.

"Ouf!" I wheezed for air as I lay down on him. Groaning I looked up. A total cliché moment happened when we both stared at each other face to face. I tried to get up but somehow his shirt was stuck to my jacket. I was so close I couldn't help but drop my eyes to his lips. Full pouty, red and soft looking. I flushed as I realized I will still lying on him. I immediately tried to pull his shirt out of the zipper.

"Get off," he wheezed.

"I'm trying," I muttered trying to get it undone.

He stood up and I fell pathetically on the ground. He didn't really glare at me, it was more of a stare. He wasn't angry, more scared. I don't know why though and why in the first place. Green met grey before he walked off. I couldn't help but feel like a loser. I sat back on the couch and pulled my legs together. What was I thinking? I couldn't help but think about the moment where we were staring at each other.

I leaned my head down with a sigh. I was so tired of everything. Tired of being treated as a piece of dirt. Tired of having to endure the pain. Tired of being trying to be strong even though I can't anymore.

Most of all, tired of not being to feel love for once in my life.

* * *

**A/N Well, I hope I introduced Percabeth alright. I'm really unsure of this chapter but nevertheless I hope you liked it! Thank you all for continuing reading this! I've also changed one major thing about the story. **

**Instead of having Percy as the lawyer, I've changed it to his dad (Don't ask why. LOGIC, JUST LOGIC)**

**Anyway, I have no idea when I'm going to post the next chapter but hopefully I won't take an entire month… Well until next time readers!**

**-BurntBlack**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Good afternoon everyone! Well at least for me. Thank you everyone who has followed and I would like to say that, I LOVE all of you guys. Thank you all for supporting this story! [ : : ] Here a brownie! ACCEPT IT OR DIE. **

**Anyway, this chapter has Percabeth fluff and it is cheesy I'll admit but it's still cute. This chapter is longer than all the chapters I've written, so it's a treat I suppose! ;)**

* * *

I decided to go look for Mr. Jackson after my… break down. I usually don't have deep thoughts but a girl can have her own moments, right? As I exited the office, I realized I was supposed to stay in the office but I was in a reckless mood. I always listen to adults but I wasn't going to stop now.

I crept through the halls, my mind strayed to the thought of sea green eyes. I froze, why am I acting this way? I've never acted this way around a boy especially a boy who seemingly has a girlfriend! He isn't even a boy, I would guess his age would be around 19-20. I shook myself out of it and continued walking. "Ouch!" I exclaimed as I bumped into someone. The first thing I saw a rat's nest of hair and very pale skin. I gasped as I realized it was Medusa. She stiffened at the sight of me.

"Annabeth Chase? What are you doing at Poseidon Jackson's company?" her voice was silky smooth yet carried the hint of coldness. I avoided looking at her face, her eyes were said to be so cold and blood shot that they paralyzed someone in fear as if they were made of stone. Which I do not want to experience thank you very much.

"What are you doing here?" I bravely demanded as I searched for an escape but Medusa quickly blocked my view. I closed my eyes tightly, she had scrawny greenish hair that moved as if it were alive and she was sick in every single way thus her green tinge she had on her skin which made me gag at the thought of it.

I've heard from the whispers of maids who worked for my mom, she was once beautiful, with pale smooth skin, fair blonde hair and her eyes were the perfect shade of lush green. Foolishly, she had offended my mom by commenting on her beauty and saying she was more beautiful which lead to Athena's anger. My mother's pride was something nobody should mess with.

My mom had called a few numbers, pulled a few strings and voila! Medusa was turned into a monster. I've heard rumors of how she became so ugly but I'm not sure if they were true. Apparently, Medusa had her hair pulled off forcefully and was beaten with hot iron rods. Ever since, she's been taking drugs and just being sick in general. Back to the thought of my mom, you most definitely do _not_ want to mess with her and you know what I did? Mess with my mom by running away and attempting to sue her but I don't regret it at all. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Medusa petted my head. I physically had to force myself not to punch her face.

"My, my Annie," she chuckled, I hated when people called me that, "What would your mother say when she sees you in her enemy's base?"

My eyes brows furrowed, "Enemy's base?" What was this loony woman saying?

"You didn't know? Why, they've hated each other since high school," Medusa whispered but it could've been a yell for all I know. I felt sick, Mr. Jackson would throw me on the streets if this was true.

"You're going to tell her aren't you?" I breathed. Her ripped up clothes shook as she laughed. An evil cackling sound rang through the air.

"You know me so well," she answered chuckling before strutting away. While, her high heels clicked as she walked away, I stood there, shaking. My mom would know and she would immediately do something about it. Especially if I was suing her but going to Poseidon Jackson, the man she hated, I had done something terrible.

I searched for him and after a few turns around corners, I found him talking to his secretary. She was a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes. She introduced herself as Silena Beauregard. I decided she was nice enough to be friends with. She started gushing about her boyfriend, whose name was Charles Beckendorf. It was obvious she was in love.

I turned to Mr. Jackson who was watching Silena with an amused smile. He glanced at me and noticed my serious demeanor. Silena took the hint and left. "What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay in the office?" he told me sternly.

"I had to ask you something!" I answered frowning.

"Well spit it out then!" he said jokingly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you know Athena Parthenos?" the moment I had said her name, the friendly shine was gone and was replaced by a stormy green. His entire aura darkened and I knew that his reaction wasn't going to be a good one.

"Yes, I know her," he coldly supplied as he looked at me. I couldn't help but shake slightly. "Why did you bring this up?" he asked curiously but his eyes were still dark.

"The thing is… Um, I'm her daughter," my eyes found their way to my converse. It was silent and I winced preparing for his reaction.

"That bitch! Beating up her own daughter!" he furiously exclaimed. I looked up in surprise, he wasn't mad at me thank the gods. "I always knew Athena was crazy," he started mumbling profanities about my mother.

"So you're not mad at me?" I interrupted unsure, he grimaced back, attempting to smile but failed.

"Why would I be, it's not your fault for a mother who beats you. You can't control that," he gave me a smile and I couldn't help let out a few tears escape. I hugged him and he accepted it.

* * *

Looking at the clock, it was 5:37 p.m., and Mr. Jackson was driving me to Percy's home. I felt a bit nervous having to stay at his home but Mr. Jackson assured me that Percy was a respectful man and wouldn't do anything to me. Although, Poseidon assured I felt a spike of nervousness tugging in my heart.

Percy lived in a condo and his unit was on the 5th floor and the unit was 3. As I lugged my shoulder bag onto my shoulder, I looked over my shoulder. Mr. Jackson waved. I was left standing in front of a huge building. I entered and I heard Mr. Jackson drive off. I walked up to the elevator and pressed up. I tapped my shoe against the fancy tiles and I looked around. A lady at the front desk glared at me for making annoying noises with my shoe. Jeez, this lady was definitely on her period.

I entered the elevator finally, I was beyond nervous. I wish I could talk to Thalia or even Nico, someone who was nice to me and didn't leave me on the floor, hurt and ashamed. The doors opened and I stepped out. I walked up to the door with the fancy engraving _3_.

As I was about to ring the doorbell, my finger froze and I tried to overcome my nervousness. _Stop being such a baby_ I mentally scolded myself for acting scared; I probably looked like an idiot. I pressed and heard it ring. I heard foot steps behind the door and it swung open.

There in stood Percy Jackson. He still looked his devilishly handsome self but I chose to ignore it. I clenched my shoulder bag strap as he peered at me. There was a few moments of silence.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your residence?" I blurted out, curse my ADHD. He raised his eyebrow and he looked… amused?

"By all means, come in," he still looked as if he was laughing in the inside. I huffed angrily before walking in. It was beautiful, the structure was well made and how long it must have taken to design it. I didn't notice Percy sneaking until the last moment.

"Boo!" he chuckled as I shrieked and jumped into the air. As I turned around to glare at him I noticed how close he was. We were a few centimeters apart as we stared at each other. He was the one to back off as my face burned. I felt ashamed, he had a girlfriend and I let my feelings get ahold of myself.

Wait, feelings? I had feelings for him? As in romantic feelings? I pushed these thoughts back before facing Percy.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," I announced as he looked confused.

"A Seaweed Brain?" he questioned as I stood my ground.

"Yeah, your head is full of seaweed," I answered giving a stubborn look. I don't care if I was acting immature, it's true.

"You're a…" he trailed off looking thoughtful before his eyes lit up, "A Wise Girl!"  
"What kind of nick name is Wise Girl?" I snorted and before I knew it I started laughing. When I finally stopped, Percy had his eyes narrowed. He looked serious, dead serious.

"Take that back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Are you ticklish?"

"…Yes?"

He started chasing me and I dropped my shoulder bag and sprinted away, laughing. I don't know what was happening to my usual mature self but Percy somehow made me forget it all. I ran into a big room that was completely blue and slammed it shut.

He started banging on the door and I leaned against it trying to not let him in. I decided to let him in but I looked for a hiding place. I decided to hide behind his dresser. I tucked into a ball and waited for him to enter.

After a few minutes, it creaked open and Percy walked in. I hid my head further down. I had no idea where he was but was nervous.

"I see you," a voice breathed and I looked behind me to see long legs. As I looked up further I was met with sea green eyes. They were dark and serious. I gulped audibly as I shrank back further.

I stood up slowly until I was right under his nose, he was so damn tall for gods sake. Suddenly, I found myself over his shoulder and I was making noises of protest. He threw me on the bed and I looked up nervous.

"W-what are you doing?" I nervously asked.

"Take it back," he answered simply. He started tickling me and I laughed loudly. I tried squirming out but it didn't work. "S-stop!" I giggled.

"Take it back," he answered tickling me more furiously.

"N-no!" I laughed even louder, I clenched my eyes shut.

After a while, my sides ached and I needed him to stop. "F-fine! You're n-nickname for me i-isn't stupid!" He suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes. He was staring at me, a goofy smile across his face. I blushed as he grinned in response.

"How old are you?" I randomly blurted out, I felt curious. I wanted to get to know Percy Jackson better, is that a crime now?

"Why do you want to know?" he smirked as he leaned a bit closer.

"Just answer it Seaweed Brain," I stuck out my tongue and he laughed. I smiled when the sound left his mouth. I liked making him laugh I realized.

"I'm turning 20 on August 18." So he's about 2 years older than me.

"What day is it?" I asked looking at him. He looked slightly confused.

"It's July 7, why?" he asked. My eyes widened and I cursed under my breath. I can't believe it. "Care to explain?" he drawled waiting for an answer.

"My birthday's in 5 days," I answered dumbstruck. I forgotten my birthday. I'm going to be turning 18. A grown up woman. Then why do I still feel like a child?

I politely asked Percy to get off me when suddenly my common sense knocked onto the door of my brain and screamed that this was my lawyer's son. He had rubbed his neck and apologized if I was uncomfortable with the situation.

Now we were avoiding each other. Not like there wasn't a problem. His condo was huge, so it wasn't hard. The problem? I'm a human and humans need to eat. I knew where the kitchen was, problem was that there was a great chance he was there too.

There goes the whole avoiding part. I decided to just suck up my pride and go eat. Nobody was there and I wanted to make something edible. I gazed in his huge refrigerator, the whole thing was pretty much empty.

I still had some money, since Mr. Jackson had his own reasons for being my lawyer for free. I was going to have to go somewhere out to buy some food. Should I go ask Percy to come? I went to look for him in his bedroom. Curse myself for being so nice. I knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in," a voice was heard. As I opened the door, he was in a comfy chair and he raised his eyebrows as I sheepishly walked in. "Umm, I was going to go get dinner, and I was wondering if you wanted to go too?" I asked fast but still understandable.

"Sure," he replied nonchalantly before getting up. "So where do you wanna go?"

"I don't really know this area, I was hoping you could show me," I answered relieved he would go. He nodded and walked out.

"We could go to a really good restaurant," he supplied, "It's nearby so I don't have to drive." I smiled and we exited together. It really wasn't a long walk either, we made small talk about random stuff. I noticed it was slightly awkward since our little 'fight'.

"Percy?" I was looking down and I noticed how green his eyes were contrast against the sunset.

"What?" My eyes trailed down from his eyes to his mouth. I had the urge to kiss them, but stopped myself.

"Sorry about the afternoon, I hope I didn't make it too awkward," I blushed and looked down. I'm acting like a little 13 year old right now. Great.

I felt a hand lift up my chin until I was gazing at his eyes. "It's not awkward for me."

We stood there staring at each other until a flashing sign casted away my attention. It read Louis' pizzeria. I'm glad it's dark or else he would've seen my blush.

"Well Madame, shall we?" Percy held out his arm as he waited for me to enter with him. I couldn't help but laugh, "You're acting like such a Seaweed Brain," but that didn't stop me for reaching for his arm and entering together.

"Ah, Percy nice to see you," a man exclaimed warmly. Contrary to popular belief no he doesn't have an Italian accent and no he wasn't a round chubby man. He was tall, even taller than Percy and was just plain American.

His name wasn't even Louis! "Hey, what's up Luke?" Luke grinned and they talked. I noticed a few girls who I guessed were waitresses due to the matching outfits. What they were doing was what the problem was. They were giggling and pointing at Percy. I'm guessing they knew him from the looks they had on their face.

My eyes narrowed as I felt a feeling bubble up in my stomach. Can you guess what it is? If you guessed jealousy, my friend you are right. "Come this way Annabeth and Percy," Luke led us to the best table looking over San Francisco. We both sat down and I smiled as I gazed over the city. I ever so slightly turned to Percy and I noticed him staring at me.

Self-consciously I asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, you're just beautiful," he answered giving me a lopsided smile. I blushed as red as a tomato.

I summed up my courage and leaned in closer, "Well you're not bad yourself."

He smirked, liking where this was going, "Well, Miss. Chase, I don't believe I've ever heard you give me a compliment." I was about to reply when a loud voice interrupted.

"Hey Percy!" the person started giggling uncontrollably. It was one of the waitresses from earlier. She was pretty, I'll admit but her voice was just plain obnoxious.

"Hello Stephanie," Percy smiled politely. I noticed how he when he's annoyed his bottom lip juts a bit. I'm NOT a stalker, I just like to observe him okay?

"So what would you like to order gorgeous?" Stephanie attempted to flirt and gave a seductive smile. I uncomfortably coughed and gave her a look. "Oh yeah what's your name?" she asked rudely. I stared in shock at her behavior before Percy came to the rescue.

"Her name's Annabeth," he added giving me a cute smile. I turned back to Stephanie, she just gave me a fake smile.

"We'll have the usual please," Percy grinned at me, "It's delicious trust me."

As Stephanie walked away, I turned to him. "So, you don't have a girlfriend right?" I asked fearing the worst.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively before replying, "Miss. Chase, you're being rather forward. But no, I'm single."

"I was just making sure," I rolled my eyes before looking out at the city again. "Look at that building!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, it's a building Wise Girl," Percy said sarcastic.

"No look at the design! This was specially made! Look how complex it is! Whoever designed it must've been-"

"Here ya go hottie," Stephanie was back holding a plate of pizza. It was Hawaiian and it looked delicious. But at the moment, the pizza didn't matter, I suddenly felt a spout of jealousy. I kept calm though and glared at her.

Stephanie seemed to notice my discomfort and gave me an innocent look as if to say _what did I do? _She's right, what is she doing? It's not like Percy and I are in a relationship, so I really have no right to tell her to stop. I attempted to calm myself down, using one of the oldest tricks in the book.

_Ten. _

"So are you free anytime soon?" Stephanie smiled and leaned down. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

_Nine._

I opened my grey eyes to look into Percy's concerned green ones.

_Eight._

He turned back to Stephanie, "Sorry but I can't, my studies are keeping me busy."

_Seven._

"Awww, are you sure?" Stephanie started stroking his arm playfully.

_Six._

The words left before I could comprehend what was happening, "Yes Stephanie, he's sure he _can't _join you," I was sure I was steaming mad.

_Five._

"Well, I'm sure he would rather join someone smarter," she winked at Percy. His eyes widened as he gazed at me. I glared at her stronger than ever.

_Four._

"Annabeth ignore her," he whispered desperately trying to calm me. He looked at Stephanie and excused himself while he pulled Stephanie along. I can't believe she would insult my intelligence. I hope Percy will talk some smack into the dumb girl. I nibbled on a piece of pizza, it was delicious.

_Three._

They still haven't returned, they are taking way too long and my mind had decided what to do. I would go and apologize for causing such a commotion. I always keep my emotions in check and it drives me mad when I let my feelings control myself.

_Two._

I went in the direction Percy had pulled Stephanie. I walked through the hallway leading back to the washroom, the whole time I kept my head down. I heard a high pitched girl moan. I looked back up to see Percy pressing Stephanie on the wall and he was kissing her neck. What the Hades am I witnessing? A million thoughts ran through my head. A million unanswered question. Against my own will, I felt tears blur my eyes and I couldn't handle it.

_One._

So I did the only thing I could think of.

_Zero. Game over. Run._

* * *

**A/N Okay, honestly, I am dying in the inside of the Percabeth feels and the cheesiness. I'm worried that I've made Stephanie too stereotypically like those really rude girls who think their way too pretty. If you didn't notice already, Percy is a player. A really hot player may I add. (I shouldn't have said that) Next chapter Athena will be making an appearance! Chapter will probably take longer to update so I'm apologizing in advance. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review maybe? :/**

**-BurntBlack **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N READERS! I APOLOGISE FOR UPDATING SO MUCH LATER THAN I EXPECTED. I feel so guilty. D: Don't kill me please! I'm actually on vacation right now (That's my current excuse) so and this chapter took much more time than I had expected. :( I'm sorry for keeping all you waiting. Accept this cookie as a token of my apology. ( : : ) **

**I also changed the name and summary. I decided the title was waaaaaay to cheesy. I mean seriously The Fight for Freedom? Jeez what was past me thinking? BAD PAST ME! I'm not sure if you like it? I find it quite endearing and it matches with Annabeth effortlessly.**

**Thanks to percylittlesis for reviewing! I'm sorry for misleading your vision of Percy not being a player, but it will all work out in the end. He's not a hardcore player, just a guy that has a chance to hook up, he will which is OOC but this is fan fiction for gods sake! Last chapter was quite a scene wasn't it? This chapter really 'spices' things up you could say. I won't spoil it in anyway but let's just say an angry mom and a traumatized daughter don't mix well.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. I NEVER WILL. D;**

* * *

I scurried away; I'm a swirl of emotions right now. What am I feeling right now? Am I angry? Sad? Jealous? I crossed the restaurant in a hurry, desperately trying to rid of the image now permanently stuck in my brain. The tears were still pouring down, but I felt numb. I attempted to wipe them away, mom was right. Strangely, this reminded me of my mom. Always running away and not facing my problems. I was almost out the door. It stung but I reminded myself it was the truth. My hand hovered over the handle as I pondered finally on what I should be doing.

"Stop."

I slowly turned around and saw Luke from earlier, he had a concerned look in his eyes. My watery eyes were drawn to his scar running down his cheek, I wonder how he got it. As I continued my teary stare he regarded me. "It was Percy wasn't it?" he asked softly as his eyes dimmed down. My eyes reached his and I could only sniffle and nod.

Most likely in his eyes, I was Percy's latest fling, the stupid blond chick who thought Percy liked her. I felt happy with him but now the usual despair I've felt everyday with my mom returned. I hated the feeling of it and wanted to feel the high I felt around Percy. Zeus help me, I could only accept it. But a small part of me wouldn't and that was a problem. Why did I allow myself to be allured by him? I'm so stupid, where did the smart controlled Annabeth go? _It stayed with her mom_ I thought bitterly.

My breathing was calm now and I had stopped crying. I wasn't freaking out now, just upset. Don't get me wrong, I'm upset with Percy but truthfully mostly at myself. Luke was gazing at me relieved that I wasn't breaking down anymore. "You're okay now?"

"Yes, thank you," I looked back at the hallway, Percy probably hasn't even noticed I saw him with Stephanie. What a freaking douche. He led me on to nothing, but right now, I was only disappointed in myself. Great, the only guy that had paid attention to me was a player. The worst part, I was attracted to him.

"I could bring you back to Percy's," Luke offered. I shook my head firmly. My plan was to avoid him, I didn't want to see him after _that_. Holy Hades, that image will forever stuck in my brain now. My lips curled back with disgust.

"Could you bring me to my friend's house?" I hope Thalia wouldn't mind if I talked to her, I really needed a friend. She was my only one after all.

"Sure. Don't let Percy bring you down, he's an idiot," I chuckled slightly and he grinned at the sound. He shouted at a waiter, "Ethan! Take over while I'm gone." Ethan saluted to Luke and winked at me, I scowled slightly and walked out the fancy restaurant.

As we drove, I lead him to Thalia's house. As we approached he started smirking. The smirk reminded me of Percy of his smugness, I threw away the memory and glared outside. Right now it was 10: 43 p.m. When we arrived, I saw Thalia walking out the door and greeting the car.

"Hey babe, I got your friend," Luke shouted playfully. I turned around sharply and stared at Luke. He just did _not _say that. Instead of Thalia launching over to Luke and punching him, she just blushed and gave a smile. If possible, my eyes widened even further as I looked at them. In the end, I just ignored it, it was their business. Vaguely aware of what I was doing, I got out of the car and ran at Thalia. She looked startled as I launched myself at her.

She embraced me and asked tightly, "Um, Annabeth are you okay?" She inquiringly gazed at me. I'm sure I looked like a mess with my red rimmed eyes and ruffled hair.

"No," I answered candidly, my cheeks felt sore and I unquestionably was in need of a friend. I noted how Thalia's arms were rigid and how she had an uncomfortable look in her eyes. I stepped off and gave her a sheepish look. I shifted tensely around on my feet as she observed my profile. She crossed her arms as a look of awareness dawned on her face.

"Annabeth, I thought you were smarter than that," she said disappointed. I realized she was referring to Percy. I could only nod dumbly and look at my feet. I felt really unwise which bitterly brought the memory of my 'nickname' Wise Girl. I can't even go 5 minutes of not thinking of him!

"I know, I'm so senseless," I muttered and looked up at the sky. The stars were out and they were shining brightly. I wonder if someone else was staring at them, feeling the same way.

Thalia only grimaced and mumbled to herself, "I'm so killing Kelp Head now." I looked at her the second she called him that. Kelp Head?

I allowed a small chortle to escape, "I call him Seaweed Brain," I said. Thalia burst out laughing. I smiled wider but it slipped off the moment it came on. Her eyes strayed behind me and I caught her red-faced as she continued to gaze at article that kept her attention. "Thalia?"

"What?" she asked waving bye to Luke. My eyes narrowed as my mind processed this. I summed up my courage.

"Are you dating Luke?" She looked at me wide eyed and sputtered in shock. Her cheeks turned into a deep red. She had a confused flicker in her eyes.

"Yeah, wait no. Maybe?" she sighed. I sensed the yearning in her voice as her eyes watched Luke's car turn a corner. She sighed before looking back sharply at me. "Anyway, enough about me, tell me about what happened with Kelp Head." I felt confused at her hurried change of subject but just did what she wanted. I was about to tell her about the 'restaurant incident' but she hurriedly added in, "From the beginning."

With a quirked eyebrow, I explained quickly everything and I could only sigh halfheartedly as I resurfaced the content memories. She smiled sadly, "Sounds like him alright," she contemplated what I had just said, "Do you like him?"

"I-I…" I wavered feeling my head spin in confusion. Did I like him? Is this what it feels like to like someone? Was it even more than just like? "No?" I answered hesitant. Her eyebrows raised and gave me a look of incredulity.

"Sure…" she scoffed and I heard the patronizing tone she had. I _loathed _when people treated me as a child.

"Fine! I do," I heatedly snapped, then covered my mouth in horror. I dreaded what her reaction was, I winced preparing for the worst. Instead her face had thoughtful feel to it. Thalia grabbed my arm.

She ushered me into her home, I stumbled on a step and almost fell flat on my face. "Thals!" I protested as she pulled me further into a room.

"Where in the Hades did you bring me?" I smoothed my hair down as it fell into my eyes. Thalia looked dead serious and I shivered at her dark look.

"Swear on the Styx you won't mention this to anyone?" she whispered as I blinked while my eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Why?" The room had an eerie glimmer casted by the moon. Thalia's eyes glowed brighter than usual and I quivered but steeled myself.

"Just do it," she barked.

"Ok! I swear on the river Styx, now tell my why you dragged into this room?" I huffed indignantly shuffling further towards her. Her hands reached up and a small lamp lit up. The warm light lit up the room and I saw we were surrounded by boxes full of stuff.

She bent down to a box and pulled out an album and smiled fondly at it. I curiously eyed it and watched as Thalia ran her hand over. "This is my childhood photo album," she started as she opened it. Inside was a picture of Thalia around 5 years old. Young Thalia was grinning earnestly at the camera. She was still wearing all black though, guess old habits die hard. The page flipped and I was soon gazing at familiar green eyes.

He had an innocence in his eyes and his posture was carefree. He had his arm wrapped around Thalia's fragile form. Jason was on the other side of Thalia grinning. Nico was sitting near Thalia's feet smiling. There was also a girl that looked exactly like Nico, maybe a year or two older. My eyes slid across the page before landing on Percy again, his hair was still tousled and he had that lopsided grin I adored. "That's Percy?"

"Yup," Thalia breathed smiling sadly at the photo. She was wistfully chuckled. "They were such good times." There was a sadness located in her eyes, not painful but an aching tone. Something had affected the family and I wanted to know what it was being the nosy person I was.

"What happened?" I asked wondering what had happened to such a close family.

"First off, the girl next Nico was Bianca. She was his sister, but her and her mom died from a car crash which affected all of us. It changed Nico most of all into a cold, secluded kid. It was never the same for him since." I gasped and frowned. Poor Nico but I don't think he would appreciate pity. "Around that time my mom became an alcoholic and a druggie. It affected me and Jason, but what's worse she sent Jason away to a distant relative. I got him back 4 years ago." Thalia angrily stared at the wall, obviously blaming her mom for the separation with Jason.

"What about Percy?" I asked frowning. She stared at Percy's happy face in the picture.

"It's not my place to tell you," she exhaled loudly, "But what happened really changed him." I wonder what happened to the happy innocent kid instead of this impulsive man left in the ashes.

"Annabeth, at his apartment, Percy hasn't acted that way since he was a kid," I cocked my head urging her to continue, "I feel like you can bring the old Percy back." Thalia sadly shook her head and sighed. The old Percy? I can bring back this happy innocent kid?

"I-I don't know," I buried my head into my arms, "How can I, a messed up and abused kid save him?"

"You have no idea how much you affect him, you can do it." I looked up; her lightning blue eyes burned into my stormy grey ones. "I trust you."

That's when I knew, I had to try but have I just made a mistake?

* * *

Thalia drove me back to Percy's despite my begging to stay the night at her house. "Calm down Annabeth for gods sake!" she muttered irritably as I continued to reason with her.

"Please? I could go tomorrow?"

"No."

"It doesn't make a difference if I stayed overnight, right?"

"No."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Fine then, but you are so taking me to Ambrosia and Nectar next time."

"Ambrosia and Nectar is so expensive!"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that."

Thalia glared at me. Ambrosia and Nectar was unconditionally the best bakery ever. Everyone had a different taste for it and had unbelievable flavors. It was if it were created by the gods themselves. My mouth watered just thinking about it. I could only eat small portions due to the fact that it made me feverish when I eat too much, I have no idea why though but it made my insides all warm. Thalia quickly diverted her attention to a figure in front of the building who was angrily talking on his phone.

"There he is," she sang while I felt my pulse quicken.

I exited her car with Thalia trailing behind me. I heard a few snippets of his conversation with the person on his phone.

"_Don't you dare accept it!"_

"…"

"_Di immortals, listen! Dad, you're being cruel!"_

"…"

"_She's a freaking monster, understand?"_

"…"

"_NO! You don't know her like I do- wait I got to go." _

He finally noticed my uncomfortable form and Thalia's satisfied appearance. I met his eyes and found him gazing at me. There was some silence. I looked back at Thalia for support and she smiled in reassuringly.

"Kelp Head." His sea green eyes shifted behind me and narrowed at Thalia while she continued to smirk. Gradually, Percy's straight face turned into an amused smile.

"I missed you Pinecone Face."

She snorted and gave him a look. "Yeah, sure." He reached out for a hug and Thalia eyed his arms. Thalia made no move to return the favor.

Instead, Thalia abruptly pushed me forward and I stumbled upon him. He caught me and smirked captivatingly. His embrace was warm and made me feel fuzzy in the inside. I felt my face get hot as I got up from his arms. I abruptly turned around to Thalia. I gave her my best glare and she just gave me an innocent smile. "Have fun love birds." She sprinted away before I could shout a reply. I growled as I watched her run to her car. I can't believe she would do that.

"Did you just growl?" Percy looked like he was trying not to laugh.

I cleared my throat and stood up a little straighter, "Does it matter?" I curtly answered. He threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. I stalked away ignoring his laughs. I felt a slight blush when he started laughing even louder when I tripped on a step. I shuffled in the building and stood in front of the elevator when Percy appeared beside me.

I stayed silent but at the corner of my peripheral vision I noticed him sneaking curious glances at. "Why did you leave so early from dinner?" he asked seriously and I panicked. How was I supposed to answer that?

After much thought, I decided to go bold and answered nonchalantly, "You were obviously enjoying yourself so I left," I walked into the elevator and turned around to meet his green irises. He looked confused, then thoughtful and landed on haughty.

"Are you jealous?" his deep voice was teasing. I just gave him a semi glare. The nerve of him!

I slipped my cold cover on, "No, why would I be?"

"Well, you were pretty mad at Stephanie during dinner," he raised his eyebrows giving me a challenging look.

Oh? Well challenge accepted. I coolly judged him and gave a scoff. "I'm not mad at that piece of trash. Besides, Luke was there to comfort me so I'm fine, he's _really _nice. He even drove me to Thalia's." I knew something was going on with Thalia and Luke. I hope they both didn't mind that I had just said that.

He frowned with resentment and glared slightly. His mood darkened and he pressured me into the corner. He glowered "What did he do to you?" his voice had hidden anger lacing his attempted curious tone.

I felt taken back and I hesitated. "None of your business?" He smelled like the sea, salty and musky in a nice way.

He didn't answer. His eyes flashed furiously as I continued on, "You're acting rather possessive right now, I'm not sure this is how friends act," I gave him a sly smile.

"Well do friends do this?" he leaned close enough until he was centimeters away from my lips. I felt my breath leave my body and I was left staring at his lips.

"Why are you asking me _friend_?"

His eyes were inviting and I felt as if I could get lost in them. My hand raised to touch his cheek but it hesitated midair. Percy brought it up and softly pushed against his cheek. I was in a trance almost stroking it softly and watching as his eyes drooped slightly.

_Ding!_

I woke out of the reverie and I stepped away from him. I coughed and barely glanced at him. I swallowed audibly and gave him a quick nod as we both exited. I felt my heart pounding through my ears and I took deep breathes to calm my nerves. He opened the door and let me in first. I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I slid down the door and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I have to stop running away like that.

How can I when the only thing I know is running?

* * *

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. I had another nightmare about my mom and it wasn't any better than the last one. I can't believe I had another one, especially since I had one yesterday. Anyway, I'm starving so I agonizingly got myself up and prepared myself for the day. I found a neat pile of clothes in the bathroom along with a variety of beauty products. Gazing at them I inwardly cringed at how many chemicals must be in there. Girls caking themselves with makeup disgust me. To think Percy even offered them to me here appalled me. It also reminded me of how he didn't actually know me at all.

I ignored the cosmetics and just slipped into my clothes. I cautiously opened the door. It didn't seem like anyone was up and I'm pretty sure I woke up early again because of my stupid nightmares. I glided through the hall and into the huge kitchen. Unfortunately, I just remembered that Percy was most definitely not a cook and that the kitchen was bare except for a couple of beers stashed in the fridge.

"Good morning Miss. Chase," a cheerful voice blasted into my ear. I jumped at the sound and I shrieked.

"What is your problem?" I angrily asked before widening my eyes, "Oh! I'm sorry for being rude." If I wasn't so shy I would be pummeling this Seaweed Brain into Tartarus. He waved it off with shrug.

"Are you hungry?" Before I could answer Percy interrupted smiling cheekily. "I know we could eat at a great café I know?"

"Last time didn't end so well," I warned and narrowed my eyes. I'm not sure if I should trust him.

"Don't worry," he answered smiling charmingly. He was acting so mature yesterday and now this is what happens? I get stuck with this man child? I swear he's bipolar or something like that.

"Well, fine I guess," I answered grudgingly, whoever this is I find is better than the Percy yesterday. I much prefer this nice Percy.

"Let's go then!"

Let me tell you, driving in a blue Porsche, having Fancy by Iggy Azalea blasting at full volume and a crazy green eyed albeit handsome enthusiast singing along is not a great start to a morning. And there's me in the passenger seat with my ears plugged trying to turn of the music.

"I'm so fancy, you already know! I'm in the fast lane, from LA to Tokyo!" Percy sang loudly which caused heads to turn. I'm deciding whether by shock or by pure agony of having to endure this torture.

"Turn it off!" I grunted attempting to escape from the madness. Unfortunately, Percy was guarding the off button like a mother bird guarding her eggs.

"You're just jealous of my fabulousness!" he shouted playfully over the music. Ugh, he's so immature, wait how this is the guy from yesterday?

I rolled my eyes and continued to stab the button. It was more like his hand though. After about two more minutes of torture, I managed to finally press the button and successfully turn it off. Ah, finally some peace and quiet. I was sure I was going to go deaf any moment

"You're a party pooper Wise Girl," he pouted and I cooed at how cute he looked. Well, mentally I mean. I felt my heart speed up

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," I countered his moment of adorableness, "I am not a party pooper."

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I did this," he winked brazenly and popped the on button of the radio.

"I got one less problem without you!" he crooned and I grimaced at the sound.

This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Breakfast was fine, nothing major really happened like dinner last night thankfully. The café was really good and the food was delicious. After, Percy drove me to his dad's building but during the drive his dad called and said to come immediately and bring me. The drive was grim because of the serious tone his dad had used during the call. I felt nervous when we entered the building. Everyone was bustling around and it seemed the same from when I first arrived.

We entered the office where Mr. Jackson was residing and we entered the door.

"Mr. Jackson what's so urgent?" I inquired. He just turned to me with a grave look. He gestured to the right of me which made me feel unsure.

"Hello Annabeth," the voice which made my blood run cold. It couldn't be.

"W-what? How?" I stammered in shock. It was mom and she was most definitely not looking pleased at the moment.

"You think I wouldn't find out? Oh and by Medusa too? You're so impulsive darling," the way she stressed each word sent fear down my spine. I let a whimper escape slightly and I didn't bother hiding it. The woman who was torturing me for my entire life was standing in front of me, knowing that I'm attempting to sue her. She looked the same, smooth curly brown hair and the same eyes that froze me in anxiety.

"Leave her alone," Percy jutted in menacingly standing in front of me. She looked surprised for a moment but it quickly faded away.

"Poseidon, your spawn is defending my daughter?" she laughed her intelligent eyes smiled spitefully.

"Percy, stop," Poseidon ignored me and watched Percy. I felt a little hurt, I thought he would at least be a little more considerate to me?

"Stop what dad? Let this horrible woman torment her own daughter?" Percy's eyes flashed angrily and I couldn't help but feel a bit reassured that someone was at least one _my_ side. I felt tears well up and I angrily cursed why girls had to have smaller tear ducts than boys. Ugh, stop ADHD focus.

Poseidon was about to argue but Athena interrupted. "No, let the boy fight, I want to see what he's got."

"No, leave Percy out of this," I stepped despite feeling me quake under my mom's heavy intent look. She regarded me with judging eyes, I felt as if I was being patronized even though I'm almost an adult.

"Annabeth, why don't you come home? Stop running away from your family," she smiled cordially although you could tell it was fake.

"You're not my family, stay away from me," I whispered harshly feeling adrenaline run through my veins. Her smile faded and her face contorted into one of vehemence.

"Don't talk to me like that daughter," she snarled and I felt my face burn in anger.

"Then leave mother," I used the same tone and she didn't flinch one bit. She took a few heated breathes to calm herself down. It wasn't long before she returned to her stoic, malicious self.

"It's not your place to dismiss me," she coldly replied. There were a few seconds to of silent unwavering staring. Poseidon finally interrupted the fight with a neutral smile.

"Athena, I suggest you leave now," Poseidon advised and she glared at him. She turned back to me scornfully.

"Annabeth, I will come get you," her voice rasped, "You are fighting a losing battle which will only end up with hurtful effects. You're a daughter of Athena and should stop making stupid moves on the chess board," she sniffed condescendingly and scrutinized at all three of us. "_Checkmate_." With a flourish of her heavy cloak, she left leaving a scent of olive trees. Which was ironically the symbol of peace after the war but my mom was most definitely not the definition of peace.

It all happened so fast, I stood in shock staring at where she had been.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and smelled the familiar pungent sea scent. I breathed in deeply the scent before casting a last look at Percy. He worriedly looked at me, and I shook my head. "Thank you Percy," I exhaled tiredly. The elevation I felt was long gone now, what was left was just a drained girl who was sick of her mom. I just stayed in place, gazing pointedly where mom had been standing. I didn't even bother running away. What was the point anymore?

Athena was right, she always was.

* * *

**A/N Well? How was it? I'm not really sure if it felt good. I feel like I rushed it a bit. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to support my story! I still feel bad about updating late and I hope this satisfies you for now! Next update won't take as long I hope. **_**I hope…**_

**Until next time, **

**-BurntBlack :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N The response I got this time was quite overwhelming. I'm not going to lie, each time one of you either favoured, followed or reviewed, I freaked the hell out. In a good way obviously. :D Anyway, the review 'I' wrote that said 'This is' was actually written by my younger brother. I left a tab with my story on it and my bro decided to write 'This is terrible'. Unfortunately, he didn't finish and managed to press post before I could kick his ass. So yay for Ryan, my bro. I'm also mentally preparing for the teasing to happen. If you're reading this Ryan, I still haven't forgiven you. D:**

**thebiggestbookworm: This chapter has dem feels too. Prepare yourself. **

**Guest: The idea could be worked on a little more but thanks anyway! Umm, they didn't kiss in this story yet at all. But they will soon. Sooner than you think... ;)**

**percylittlesis: Thank you! I even updated a day earlier than I expected so this chapter is for you! **

**Ejjjnjh: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my writing!**

**skywalker: Aww, thanks! P.S the cookie tasted delicious! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, it belongs to Rick Riordan. At all. Nada. Nuh uh gal. I should probably stop.**

* * *

I don't know how I ended up exactly where I was two days ago, sitting in front of Poseidon Jackson himself and conversing about suing my mom. Only difference was that two days ago, I felt hope that for once I could actually be normal.

Now I was downheartedly telling Poseidon that I didn't want to do it anymore. "Are you sure?" he asked frowning unconvinced. I nodded my head dejectedly.

"Yeah, just forget about me," I responded and saying those words made me feel the weight of realization.

"If you wish Annabeth," he led me out the door, "If you maybe still want to continue this then just call me." He handed me a card that had his phone number on it. I took it but I probably wasn't going to use it anyway. The heavy door shut behind me with a _whoosh_.

I walked out and was immediately bombarded by Percy. "You haven't left yet?" I asked confused that he was still here. I had asked to speak with Poseidon privately when mom had left and was probably there for about 2 hours.

"Of course I haven't left! I wanted to comfort you, I can see why you would want to sue your mom," he grimaced when my eyes drooped a little.

"Percy, I'm not going to sue my mom after all," I whispered. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why?" he furiously asked and I painfully breathed in. My plan was to avoid this kind of discussion with Percy but obviously I wasn't going to get my wish.

"I won't win," I felt tears prickling my eyes, "She's always right." A tear finally managed to escape, I didn't bother to wipe it away.

Percy gripped me by the shoulders tightly and looked at me directly in the eye. "No, Athena's wrong, understand?" I shook my head softly, Percy didn't understand how powerful my mom could be. I knew if Poseidon went against her in court, he would lose. She always managed to lie, manipulate and cheat her way out of things. She always wins. Why I even thought of doing this in the first place now settled deep in my heart.

"There's no point Percy, just forget about me," I tried to smiled but I'm sure it came off forced.

"Listen to yourself, Annabeth just listen to me!" Percy sounded exasperated. I started getting frustrated over the fact that Percy couldn't accept it.

"I'm leaving, just forget everything that happened! It means nothing!" I retorted heatedly. It seemed that none of us wanted to cut each other some slack because Percy's green eyes flared up intensely the way it did when he got mad.

"Annabeth, you're throwing away your life by walking away!" he snapped and that's when red took over my vision.

"It's none of your business! Why do you care? There's no connection between us! Just leave Percy!" I shouted clenching my hands into fists. In addition to being extremely mad, I was also crying. Great.

"It is my business because I care, you're my friend Annabeth," his eyes softened and I could feel myself gradually calming down. Our breathing was in sync and I weakly realized that we were standing _very_ close together. My eyes filled with regret and I felt ashamed over the fact that I had lost my temper in front of him like.

"Percy, I can't drag you in my life like that," I looked into his eyes, "I'm miserable and I'm going to make you the same way." He pulled me into a hug and despite trying to leave now earlier, I just wanted to stay there forever. I breathed in deeply, I could smell his scent forever if I could. In a non-stalkerish way of course. I felt my heart singing with joy, if only I could say the same thing about my brain at the moment.

"Wise Girl," my heart skipped a beat when he said that, "One's dignity can be beaten, destroyed and cruelly mocked, but it can never be taken away unless it is surrendered. Have you surrendered?" I mulled over these words as I hid my face. Jeez, when did he get so intellectual? He had a point though.

"No, I haven't, I'll never yield," I surely told him and his eyes glowed in a way that made my stomach get butterflies. To hide my red cheeks, I hid my face in his blue hoodie. My heart was beating pretty loudly.

"Your heart is punching my heart literally," he added a few seconds later. If possible, my face got redder, I felt myself die a little with embarrassment. Gee, thanks Percy. You sure know what to say to a girl.

When I finished mentally beating myself up, I looked up, "You're heart isn't any better," I countered but it was true. The thumps his heart was making were loud, _very_ loud. Which made _my_ heart beat faster.

"Only for you," he winked mischievously and I rolled my eyes but I smiled nevertheless. I looked up and my breath caught up in my throat. Gods, he was close, if I leaned up a just a little our lips would be touching.

Truth to be told, I most certainly didn't forget that he was a player. I remember repeating to myself several times to not pay attention to him but every single day, no scratch that every freaking second it gets harder. This time, something inside whispered to just go with the flow, which I've never done and never thought of doing either.

All doubt earlier was gone and it was just us. Leaning up slowly, I watched as his eyes darted around my face. He began to lean in before I knew it, our lips were touching. I felt my senses enhance as electricity ran through my body. It was to put lightly, the best kiss I've ever had. It also my first kiss, being locked up in my mom's home didn't exactly help my love life not that I had one in the first place. My rational side that usually thought over things was gone, I didn't think, I only _do_.

"Annabeth," he hushed voice swept over me which only made me feel more content, "Please go back in and sue your mom, I don't want her to hurt you." I felt my resolve weakening and I think Percy saw it as well. Despite feeling my defenses breaking down, I raised eyebrow but underneath, I was freaking out. The utter giddiness I felt was surreal, I wasn't quite familiar with it. But I felt like I could get used to it soon enough. He hurriedly added, "I mean, it's your choice ya know."

"Right," I contemplated. He pouted unintentionally and I immediately thought, _Damn you Percy._

"What if I lose the court case? My mom will kill me after this," I answered still feeling light-headed and I wobbled around a little. Percy steadied me and didn't comment on it.

"You won't lose," he responded firmly, "Plus even if you do lose which is not an option, I'll protect you," he didn't even joke about it, he looked dead serious. I felt speechless, I would've teased him but the butterflies in my stomach prevented me from saying anything.

"Seaweed Brain," I put a hand to my forehead, "Why do you have to be so damn convincing," I murmured and with a last look at him, I walked back into Poseidon's office with thoughts still focused about a certain green eyed man behind me.

Poseidon didn't seem that surprised when I stormed into his room breathless, all he asked was "Percy?" and I nodded somberly with many doubts still crowding my thoughts but you have to make risks. Especially when you have a certain Seaweed Brain who's suddenly become smarter and more logical, which was slightly terrifying beside you the whole time.

"Great, so we will continue the court case, Miss. Chase we have the required date for your trial. It will be at Court of Olympus at Mount Olympus square. The information is in this packet, I suggest you study this well," he handed me a bulky envelope stuffed with info confidently as if he expected me to join him. I hear a study session in bound, I felt a groan rising but immediately sucked it up. It's not as if I wasn't used to hours being stuck in my room, reading about complicated subjects.

"Thanks, Mr. Jackson," I smiled reluctantly at the package and left. When I got outside, Percy wasn't there, I guess he left to go home. Not that I care, ha! Okay, maybe I was slightly disappointed that he was gone, but I just ignored the feeling. I was used to it anyway.

I smiled at Silena as I left the building, now was the time when I started doubting myself and I started my long list of why the heck I thought this was going to work. _No, stop Annabeth _I mentally shouted at my thoughts, I always overthought everything which sometimes was more of a curse than a blessing.

I walked out the front door and breathed in deeply, ah fresh air. Well as fresh as New York's air could be. I didn't even care though and I smiled in the sun, I was in a rare mood where I was neither happy nor sad. Just satisfied with the world today. Clutching the packet frantically as I suddenly was rushed into a crowd of photographers, okay there goes the satisfied mood right out the window.

"Did you get the pic of Percy Jackson on that date with Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I couldn't help but eavesdrop as one woman said to another man who was shuffling through the camera frantically. He kept mumbling about it being there somewhere.

"Of course, it's here!" the guy grinned triumphantly and gave the woman the camera. It just so happened I was behind her.

"This is perfect for the magazine Joe!" she lifted the camera up which gave me a better view. Unfortunately, I'm not sure it was the exact view I wanted to see.

It was a picture of Percy with a gorgeous red haired lady holding hands and kissing.

* * *

Okay, being mad twice wasn't exactly on my checklist for today but it had happened. Crying also wasn't part of it either. Why did this always happen? One moment, Percy was the perfect guy and girl could wish for, the next he was an absolute nightmare. I ran up the stairs to Percy's room, in my haste I had taken the stairs instead of the elevator. I had many thoughts flooding around in my head. Threats consuming most of them. I wasn't thinking yet again as I ran up the flight of steps. Emphasis on _not thinking_. The door was open strangely but I didn't question it as I stormed to his room. He was lying on his bed with a dopey smile on his face.

His face brightened as soon as he saw mine but the grin slid off as he noticed my murderous glint in my eyes. "Um, Annabeth?" he asked worriedly, "Everything went well with my dad right?"

I ignored his questions and gave him an angry look, "Who the hell is Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I questioned feeling myself glaring at him. His eyes widened comically and I would've chuckled if I wasn't so mad.

"Shit," I heard him curse under his breath. He looked conflicted with emotions.

"Well?" I prompted feeling dread pile in my stomach along with the resentment. Whatever he was hiding, I'm not prepared for it and I didn't really want to hear it either.

"Look, Wise Girl," he started and I felt myself crumble at the tone he was using, "She's just a friend, I don't like her that way, trust me." I felt myself see red and clenched my hands into fists.

"Trust you? How can I trust you after seeing that?" my voice rose a pitch taking a hysterical manner. I couldn't control it, pent of feelings of the last few days frustration, despair and anger all crashed into one moment.

"Look, it's nothing," he started calmly which only resulted in an angrier Annabeth.

"How can it be nothing? Especially with Stephanie too? You disgust me!" I answered hotly giving him a revolted look. Percy took a few deep breaths to calm himself but I continued on.

"You took advantage of me you sick bastard," I felt the hurt pouring through my words. I didn't bother hiding it either. Percy obviously didn't take it well and stood up while grabbing my wrist.

"Don't call me that," he held squeezed my wrist harder and gave me a dark look, "Don't you ever dare call me what he is."

That shook me up pretty badly but it also peaked my curiosity. It also reminded me of what Thalia had said yesterday.

"_What about Percy?" I asked frowning. She stared at Percy's happy face in the picture._ _"It's not my place to tell you," she exhaled loudly, "But what happened really changed him."_

Did this 'he' have to do with Percy's past? Even though I was brought back to the thought of Percy having a bad past didn't make me any less angry with him.

"You still took advantage of me," I pointed out and watched as him lick his lips.

"It takes two to tango dear," he mocked giving me a smile which reminded me of my mom.

"Why are you like this?" I asked wiping my eyes quickly to get rid of the tears.

"Like what?" he asked coldly and I felt myself feel shocked at how easily he changed character.

"This stupid bipolar attitude! One moment you're nice like this morning, the next you're this huge douchebag!" I glared into his eyes. Prior to when we were in his dad's work, his eyes were always this calm sea green colour that would make my heart flutter but it was replaced by these stormy, dark orbs which made my heart flutter still. I'm not sure though if it was a good way.

"I would watch what you say Annabeth," he murmured darkly watching me. I felt myself gulp audibly as his eyes raked across my face. Holy, Hera this reminded me of my mom so much, I felt my hands become clammy.

I opened my mouth to reply but suddenly I was having another one of those stupid flashbacks.

"_Annabeth, we have another event coming up, it's for an essay this time," Athena's eyes flashed disdainfully as she watched me. I was only 6._

"_Why do I have to do it?" mini me asked innocently._

"_Mommy wants you to be smart, do you want to be smart?" my mom asked smirking when I nodded willingly._

"_Why can't I play outside with the other kids?" I asked looking up at my mom._

"_Do you really want to go outside?" she asked giving me a smile. At the time I thought it was real, but it was fake like the lies my mom sprouted every single day._

_I nodded eagerly and beamed sincerely._

"_Well you can't!" she hit me on the head with her book and in result I cried in pain, "I would watch what you would say Annabeth." She walked away as I was left on the ground, disappointed and a very stinging bruise on my head._

"Annabeth!" I felt Percy grab my shoulders and was gazing at me worriedly. I slowly became aware of where I was and blinked a couple of times. I was wet, cold and scared, not a good combination.

"What happened?" I groggily groped his shoulders and tried to get up.

"You started screaming and I had to wake you up by splashing water on your face," he added the last part sheepishly but he still looked worried. Seeing him worrying made me feel guilty.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered burying my face into my hands, "I overreacted, I shouldn't have done that. There's nothing between us." I felt troubled when I said that, there was nothing between us right?

"There is something," he answered making my heart speed up. I gave him a dubious look and felt annoyance start piling up again.

"Then if there is something, why are you still frolicking with women?" I shouted pushing him away from me, "Get away from me!"

"No Annabeth," he protested, "I swear it was only yesterday!"

"Are you kidding me? How much more stupider can you be? Do you expect me to think you've changed in 24 hours? How do I know if you'll ever change?" I answered giving him another push towards the door.

He looked as if he was ready to admit something and squared his shoulders determinedly. "Because I like you."

Why that son of a- Pause. Wait. Did he just say what I think he said? I was rendered speechless which I didn't enjoy very much but did he just say that? I raised my eyes to reach his, the darkness was gone and all was left were the light sea green eyes I've grown to adore over the past few days.

"Are you lying?" I asked suspiciously. He was about to answer but I interrupted, "Is that what you say to all the girls you know? Huh?"

I was about to attack him with more questions when he suddenly roared "Stop!"

I was reduced speechless. Again.

"I don't like many people in my life Annabeth Chase," he looked at me which made me shiver, "Especially people like you."

I'm certain that this has to do with his past so I inquired, "Why?"

"You're not the only one who has nightmares," he replied darkly, staring at me. I trembled when he held my hand, gods that felt good. Despite my previous rage, all was left was curiosity. I could easily sympathize with having nightmares considering I've been having them since I was 4.

"What happened?" I gripped his hand harder for support as he struggled to get the words out.

"My dad and mom had me when they were dating but money wasn't exactly easy to access for them; so my dad abandoned my mom," he opened glared at the picture of his dad hanging on his wall. I shifted a bit closer and laced both out hands together, he watched our intertwined hands. "Then my mom married a guy named Gabe Ugliano. We needed money and he came from rich parents like yours. He was fine when they were dating but when they got married, he started being crueler and nastier each day. He would…" Percy gulped loudly and his arms shook a bit. Seeing him shake like that, something inside me felt complied to hug him. I slowly wrapped my arms around him to calm his tremors.

"He would abuse my mom and bring me into them too, he would tell me to hit my mom but when I refused he would beat me." I held in a gasp when I noticed him having tears in the corner of his eyes and instantly felt an immense amount of dislike for this 'Gabe' guy. I felt the connection with him grow stronger. So he knew what it was like to be treated crudely, to be looked down upon. I never thought it would be this serious but there were a lot of sick people in the world. Including Gabe. Including my _mom. _

"One day, he was drunk and he brought out a knife," he sounded far away and I felt sick thinking about it, "Blood, so much blood." I realized my shoulder was wet. Percy was crying.

I've never been cut with a knife, but mom has threatened me with a knife a few times. The actual thought of a knife in action made me feel horrorstruck. I pulled back to see Percy's eyes leaking and one tear slowly dripped down his cheek. Almost subconsciously, I used my thumb to wipe it away. "I-I'm so sorry," I breathed and kept his head between my hands.

"My mom called the police and they arrested him. He's in a lifetime sentence of jail," his voice contained with hints of hatred. We were both silent as I processed this information.

It struck me, having to keep going everyday with this burden with you. The memories of it staying in your mind, never going away and having to remember it. You may have heard of news reports of abuse and they may make you feel sick. But actually having to endure it, a victim of abuse feels petrified, everyday waking with fear. It's something nobody should go through. Trust me.

"How do you go on?" I let go of his face, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious. He frowned with the same distant look in his eyes.

"You have to have good friends and family surrounding you, don't keep your emotions pent up," he grimaced, "I didn't do that and in the end I made some bad choices when I was younger."

"What happened?" I dared to ask but he only chuckled bitterly.

"I play with girls," he said, "Once, I actually enjoyed the heartbreak on their faces. I was cruel and didn't give a crap about them." I eyed him warily, that didn't sound like the Percy I knew but who knows what he was like when he was younger.

"Do you still enjoy it?" I held my breath as his eyes changed back into their dark state.

"No," he closed his eyes, "I stopped a long time ago."

"Then why are you still a player?" He opened his eyes in objection and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You think I haven't tried stopping?" he said bleakly, "This is the only way I can forget the pain." His voice was full of anguish that it's a wonder at how he's been hiding it from me. Although, he has felt agony from the past, playing with girls isn't exactly the best way to solve the problem. It was better than taking drugs and the thought of Percy ending up like Thalia's mom made me cringe.

"Could there be another way to forget the pain?" I exhaled softly as his eyes widened a fraction of surprise.

"I've never tried," he looked thoughtful as he studied me. And a bit scared.

"Maybe, I could help?" I suggested feeling my heart skip a beat when I said that. He stayed silent as I sat still in anticipation, he was so damn hard to read at the moment. He seemed to be deep in thought before he turned back to me.

"Maybe," he agreed. I looked into his eyes and saw how vulnerable they looked. I looked at him sincerely, as if reassure him. I felt the need to comfort him, but I was unsure if I was being too presumptuous. _Aw screw it _I thought and I surged forward to give him a hug. He accepted the embrace and squeezed me tightly. I stroked his soft hair as I mused what had happened. We were both messed up in our own way, broken and jagged from something painful that had harmed us.

But I could help him like Thalia had said and maybe, just maybe he might be able to help me along the way too.

* * *

**A/N Quite emotional, isn't it? It helps to listen to Stay With Me by Sam Smith while writing sad parts. Take notes children! JK... JK ROWLING HAHAHAHA! Okay I'll stop once again. Eating candy while writing this wasn't a good idea. XD**** On more appropriate topics, I'm writing longer chapters now, but they take more time to update. Do you prefer it this way?**

**I hope you enjoyed it and in case you forgot, ANNABETH'S B-DAY IS COMING UP! Yes there will be a party and it will be amazing in every single way but I don't want to spoil too much. **

**Again, thank you all for supporting this story! Yall make my little heart sing with joy. :D **

**So long bitches,**

**-BurntBlack :3 (This good bye was more vulgar than usual)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Shout outs to all the people who reviewed! And all of you who followed and favourited last chap! Love y'all!**

**daughterofposeidon2001**

**Average Canadian**

**Guest**

**percylittlesis**

**cryingbaby **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

I was currently was locked up in my room reading the packet. Interestingly enough, it was on July 10th; two days before my birthday. If I were to win, what a great 18 birthday would that be, if I were to lose the case… well let's not go there now.

Today was July 8th, in 2 days the trial start and the anxiety I was feeling was not getting any better. Apparently, my mom was going to be her own lawyer but I couldn't say I was surprised. My mom was a_ genius_, she could be anything if she wanted to. She wants me to be the same and even if my mom wanted me to be her heir for her company. What I really want to be is an architect. To be put lightly, my mom doesn't approve.

I yawned lightly covering my mouth with my hand. Under my mom's rules, I had to learn to be very ladylike and very courteous in order to impress my mom's friends or powerful allies for her company. She would show me off as if I was some object that was to be presented and open for the eye to see.

Three knocks hit my door in a steady indication. "I'm opening the door!" I called out to whoever was there and unlocked the door. It was most likely Percy though.

I was right when his head of disheveled hair poked through and he gave me a tentative smile. I felt breathless when he gave me a grin. "So… how about that 'I can help you' thing you were talking about earlier?" he asked sheepishly. I'm glad this Percy was back and I grinned.

"Hmmm," I hummed playfully, "What would you like help with?" His eyes gleamed and that's when I knew that he had planned this out earlier.

I stifled a giggle when he bent down on his knee. "My fair queen, I request a lunch date with thy stunning maiden presented," he looked up hopefully and I laughed with a serious blush. How could I say no to this face? Especially if he called it a date, I felt really shy at the moment.

"Well, kind sir I accept this lunch date," he raised his hand and I took it gracefully. I suddenly felt thankful for those lessons on how to be well mannered as he stood up. I took the hint and slipped my arm into his.

"Let us go!" he marched out of the room and out the door. I tried to muffle my giggles as we strode out the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked smiling fondly when Percy's eyebrows scrunched whenever he concentrated hard enough.

"I was thinking this fancy Italian restaurant," he said grinning proudly as if he came up with the best date ever. I frowned though, I went to restaurants all the time because of my mom and I was honestly getting sick of it. I didn't want to complain but there were so many better options. My eyes lit up when an idea struck my head. I pulled away looking up at him.

"Maybe another time, Percy how about something better?" I gave him a sly smile when he looked confused to… even more confused. He looked adorable, almost like a lost puppy. It should be a crime for someone to look this good every single freaking day.

"Well what is it?" he prompted giving me a dubious look as if nothing was better than his expensive Italian restaurant.

"Well, my mom forced me to take cooking lessons…" I waited as he nodded slowly, processing what I had said, "We could go to the super market and maybe make the best lunch ever?" I didn't know if he would agree, I grew up learning the hard way that my opinion should be kept quiet. But I was slowly getting used to it.

"I'm not the best cook out there," he admitted deliberately watching my reaction. He seemed worried of what I would think; I nearly laughed out loud. _Oh Percy_, I thought and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll help you," I promised and in return Percy grabbed my hand. I felt myself blush bright red, gods I really need to start learning to control it. As we made our way to ground level, I held Percy's hand the whole time. I learned that Percy was very possessive, whenever a man so much looked at me, an unnerving glare was sent his way. Soon, we were standing at the head of his car. He led me over to the passenger seat and opened the door of his car.

I chuckled lightly, "How chivalrous." Percy mockingly bowed and I laughed louder.

Percy ran to the driver's seat and sat down. This time though, when the music came on much to Percy's enjoyment, I was singing along too.

* * *

"So, what should we make?" Percy scanned the store, it was huge. Aisles of food and stand of fresh produce were stacked high. There were quite a few people shopping too, it seemed like this store had good business. A song softly played, this store seemed to have a peaceful atmosphere.

"What do you want Perce?" I tried a new nickname. It sounded nice on my lips, Percy didn't seem to mind since he sent me a pleased smile.

"I don't know, pasta?" he asked and I grinned. It was simple, I could make it. It also seemed, Percy still wanted to eat something remotely Italian but I wouldn't argue.

"Come on then!" I grabbed his hand and ran towards one of the aisles. He protested as I dragged him towards the pasta aisle.

"Well, Seaweed Brain I want some fettuccine," I pointed to one of the bags.

"But I wanted rotini," he scowled when I giggled at his pouty face.

"Percy," I stretched out his name, "I already let you choose what we're eating." He blinked when I grabbed a bag of my choice. I grinned when he attempted to grab the bag. I hid it behind my back and waggled my finger at him.

"Rotini is better though," he frowned and I rolled my eyes. When I had let my guard down and he stepped closer, he abruptly took away the bag I was gripping and stuffed it back where it came from. He walked a few paces to the left and grasped a bag of rotini.

"Perseus Jackson," I ground out glaring at him. He let out an 'eep' and gave me a wide eyed stare.

"How did find out about my full name?" he gaped in shock when I flipped my hair over my shoulder dramatically.

"And I should tell you?" I glided up to him and seized the bag from his still hands, "We're eating fettuccini pasta tonight." I replaced it with my obvious superior pick and grinned in accomplishment. I continued on my way, looking for the rest of the ingredients for my 'famous' recipe.

He didn't protest about my preference anymore but he was getting really annoying with his 'how did you find out my full name?' stuff.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," I muttered looking at the pasta sauce.

"Nobody should know it though," he whined trudging after me. I rolled my eyes and picked one jar of tomato sauce up. I rotated it around to see the back. Hmm, this one seemed good.

"You obviously didn't do a good job of keeping it a secret though," I snorted watching as he frowned. I placed the jar in Percy's hand and continued along. Percy was currently my 'shopping cart' and was carrying all of the food. I only had to buy some butter now. Fortunately, Percy was strong enough to carry all of them. At least he wasn't complaining of the weight.

"Wise Girl," he lamented, "It's heavy."

Damn, I just jinxed myself.

"Shut up and carry it," I continued on my way for the other ingredients. I could imagine the frustrated frown Percy must be sporting at the moment. "Do you want soda?" I asked passing a stand.

"I guess," he muttered still not happy with me. I grabbed a pack and was about to pass it to him but the look on his face made me stop. I could see he was genuinely distressed and I felt pretty bad about it.

"Percy?" I asked and he looked at me in the eye. Just staring at his green eyes made me feel guilty, I scuffled a little closer. "Look, I'm sorry," I murmured and he grimaced to himself. He seemed deep in thought, he usually wasn't one to think before speaking. Don't tell him I said that. He didn't seem like he was going to reply so I continued on.

"Look, I saw your name in a magazine and that's how I found out," I answered in a rush and closed my eyes. Still no answer, I was used to silence but I had decided long ago that I hated it. Gods, I felt like an idiot now.

"Its fine," he answered tersely and I opened my eyes keenly looking at him. But his gaze was focused on something. I turned around and tried to locate what was so interesting. I saw a man standing from a distance watching me. I didn't see his face but I did see what he was wearing. Percy immediately thought he was a threat so he took a step closer. Percy took a step towards him with a grim scowl. With a cold fist gripping my heart, I pulled Percy behind the stand of sodas. I held a finger to my lips and gave him a look to shut him up. Regardless of my death glare, Percy opened his mouth to demand answers.

"Annabeth, who is he?" he whispered anxiously as I shook my head. I recognized the owl on the olive branch symbol. My mom used it on her products and people working for her. That guy was after me.

"I don't want to worry you," I answered sneaking a peek over on the right of the soda stand. "Shit," I muttered watching him approach us.

"Annabeth, explain no-," Percy was interrupted when I pulled him along to another aisle.

"Look, he's after me, Athena sent him to collect me," I said hurriedly.

"Actually, Athena's here to send a message," a deep, silky voice spoke up but it wasn't Percy's.

I froze up, too shocked to turn around to see the peculiar man. Of all places, he would be here. I recognized that voice but I hoped it wasn't him. I was too nervous to turn around but I took a deep breath. Slowly but surely, I spun around to see him.

"Hello..._Wise Girl_," he spat out the word as if it were a sickness. I heard Percy take a sharp intake of breath. Of course, I should've suspected, mom's spying on me.

Percy murmured urgently, "Annabeth, how does _he_ know my nickname for you?" I was going to respond but _he_ beat me to it. Despite Percy trying to be quiet, he caught even the slightest sound.

"Boy, you're hopeless. I've kind of thought you would be a bit smarter being Poseidon's brood but oh well," he chuckled condescendingly before turning to me. "Your mother is rather disappointed in you Annabeth, you've grown soft since living with this boy."

I scowled at him despite my quivering knees and retorted, "Get out of here Glaukos." Glaukos was a dangerous man, right along the top of the pyramid with my mother. He was my mom's right hand man, average looking but the abnormal, creepy trait about him was his eyes. He had a disease called Hyperthyroidism which causes the enlargement of the eyes, making the person not blink as often as a normal one and a staring effect.

My mom usually calls him 'Owl' because of it. The doctors had the chance of helping his eyes but Glaukos said he liked the effects of the disease. Yes, he is quite a disturbing man. Despite having malformed eyes, he could see much better than an average human. Mom had given him some kind of injection her scientists were experimenting on and it disturbingly worked. Now that he had supernatural eyes with deformed eyes, many people underestimated him but they paid the price later.

Percy seemed frozen in time staring at the man and I squeezed his hand soothingly. He sputtered a little before seeming to wake himself up and stepped in front of me. He gave his darkest glare to Glaukos which would've sent me shivering to my grave. Even Glaukos faltered but he subtly listened to someone speaking to him through his ear piece. I caught it from the corner of my eye. He lightly nodded to himself before focusing his petrifying eyes on me.

"Athena would like to say something to you," he ignored Percy and gave me a look of misfortune, "She's been watching you nonstop." I gave a sharp intake of breath and felt faint.

"Everything?" I asked shortly, feeling dazed.

"Yes, everything," he looked at the two of us with disdain. I didn't know how Percy was reacting but I suspected it wasn't much better than me.

"Even the-" Glaukos lowered his voice, "Kiss…" I felt like crying but obviously I didn't. I was so stupid, mom probably had surveillance on this too.

Percy's voice brought me back to the presence when he threatened Glaukos, "Leave us alone."

"You honestly think you can be left alone when you've messed with Athena?" If the pain I felt earlier was prominent, now it was unbearable. Now, he now was only pitying me, the next thing he said was only addressed to me, "And now you've dragged Perseus in it?" Percy flinched when Glaukos said his first name. I felt like I was drowning in shame, he was right even if Percy wanted to be included he didn't understand how dangerous this really was.

"You could still come home, Athena will accept you." He was wrong, Athena wouldn't accept me especially after this. Glaukos seemed to notice my doubt and quickly added, "It's better than harming ones you care." He gestured towards Percy and I swallowed nervously. He seemed to be hitting all my weak spots currently and he was doing a damn good job.

"Don't listen to this freak!" Percy held my hand but unlike the usual warmness I would feel, I felt icy cold.

"Watch what you say boy," Glaukos sneered giving Percy a glare.

Percy gave him a look like daggers and soon it turned out into a full blown out war of staring and a lot of trying not to blink. Glaukos had an advantage. Both were giving hard looks at each other.

I decided to take action before both Percy and Glaukos would've popped a vein either from tension or anger. "Glaukos leave now," I commanded softly, "And tell Athena, I'm never going back." My mom was listening in but I still said it. Glaukos gave me a disappointed look before turning around and striding smoothly away from me. His steps echoed in my ears forcing me to shiver. When he exited the store, I collapsed on Percy from emotional distress. I didn't cry nor did I say anything. Percy seemed to understand as he just hugged me tighter.

* * *

We quickly paid for what we've bought before bringing it home. Despite my previous disturbance, I still felt guilty about ruining our lunch. I still stubbornly made the food even though Percy told me I didn't have too. Percy tried to help but the mushrooms I was planning to add somehow ended up on the nearby table lamp. It was clear that Percy should just sit out of the way and watch.

"Mhmm, this is good," Percy mumbled through a mouthful of food. I grinned weakly at the compliment and Percy noticed my dejected mood.

"Look, Wise Girl. You are making the right choice trust me. This is for the better, would you prefer being in your mother's care right now?" Percy's words really struck deep in my heart and I nodded slowly.

"Thanks Percy, but I still feel like I ruined our lunch," I said looking down. I felt warm fingers lift up my chin.

"You didn't at all, trust me," Percy said it so sincere that I blushed under his intense stare.

"Could this be any less cliché?" I joked feeling myself grin when the corners of Percy's mouth lifted.

"Nope," Percy answered before leaning in. His soft lips touched mine and I melted with pleasure. Sleepless nights and hours of stress was pushed in the back of my head. Without thinking, I deepened the kiss and Percy seemed surprised at my direct approach but he accepted it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and desperately tried to get closer. The two plates of fettuccini was forgotten as I squabbled to be in his embrace. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and I involuntarily let out a breathy moan.

A little voice inside me told me to stop but I didn't.

When we finally separated, I blushed furiously. The little voice from earlier rose to a heated shout. I wanted to feel bad and mad at myself but I wasn't. I felt happy.

"Whoa," Percy said looking at me. It just made me blush even harder.

"Oh my gods," I felt dread pile up in my stomach, "Mom saw that!" I started hyperventilating against my will but I couldn't help it. She was seeing this right at the moment.

"Annabeth, calm down," Percy tried to sooth me but I only freaked out more.

"M-mon saw us kissing! I'm endangering you! What was I thinking? I'm so stup-"

"ANNABETH!" Percy roared loudly making me stop my freak out, "Who cares if she sees, who cares if anyone sees? LET THEM SEE!" Percy yelled out the window causing people to look up at our floor.

"Percy!" I hissed grabbing him closer waving my hand to the people below as a way to say 'oh just ignore this crazy lunatic shouting random stuff'. I wanted to slap my hand on his head but a part of me was happy when Percy did that. Very 'unAnnabeth', yes I know. Percy's sea green eyes burned into mine.

"You can't stop regretting now, think of the future," the unspoken words 'for us' rang through the room. Percy looked at me and I stared back. Taking a few moments to make up my mind, I took a deep breath and gave Percy a look.

"Okay," I breathed watching Percy's eyes brighten at my word.

Let's just say, the tension was gone.

And it ended up with a heated make out session.

* * *

**A/N: THIS UPDATE TOOK FOREVER! I feel really bad but my excuse of the day is that school is starting for me in 2 days. I'm not excited at all. :(**

**In case you're confused on where I got Athena's owl's name, I did some research on it. One word in Greek that meant owl was Glaukos. It is unlikely that Athena's owl had a name, but if it did, this would certainly have been a possibility. So I decided this would fit it. **

**Also, Glaukos' disease **_**Hyperthyroidism**_**, if you're interested. Search on google because every time I try to post the link of the page, it disappears so I just gave up. :/ **

**Anyway, this chappie was shorter than the past two and I wanted it to be longer. But that's what happens when you're under pressure of school. DAMN YOU EDUCATION. I'm kidding, don't hurt me Athena! Well, I hope you enjoy this update and continue to support his story! :D**

**Buh Bai!**

**-BurntBlack **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you Mistyfall, Egret and Whysosirius1031 (Thanks Miranda!) for reviewing! Also, all of you who favourited and followed last chapter! I'll see you at the bottom of this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

_Thunk_

A pile of mail hit the counter dully. I dimly raised my eyes to Percy's and slowly watched his expression. Percy nodded somberly to an envelope and I gulped slightly. Written in a familiar, sharp hand writing, the letter was addressed to me. I'm not surprised how my mom found out I've been staying at Percy's. She probably has a security camera set up to watch me. Running my finger over the words, I noticed the air was grim. A few moments ago, we were laughing at something stupid Percy had said. Now it was all ruined because of her. My mom always ruined stuff for me.

Almost hesitantly, I picked it up and just stared at it. I didn't have to open it. I could throw it away, desperate to get rid of it but my troubles would stay. I could pretend I didn't know who wrote this but I would be lying. Looking back up at Percy, his eyes seemed to be telling me that I didn't have to do it. Shaking my head softly, I made up my mind. I ripped the edge. Sliding the letter out, I unfolded it. An accustomed logo was printed and without taking a moment to calm myself, I shakily read the short message.

_518-789-5047 _

It was a phone number. It was a freaking phone number. Repeating the numbers in my head like a mantra, I suddenly became angry. I gave a livid glare at the numbers. Who the Hades just sends a phone number and not give any explanation. Other than my mom, we knew she was crazy in every way but I shouldn't be surprised. Despite the frustration and anger I was experiencing, I was confused about the whole situation. I tried to think of an idea but I was scared. I haven't felt this clueless except when my dad left. It suddenly dawned on me, I didn't know what to do.

"Well?" Percy asked and I realized what I must've looked like with my emotions running across my face.

I silently handed him the piece of paper, still contemplating on the subject of this odd number. "It's a phone number," he said slowly, eyes trained on the paper and I snorted earning a quick glance from Percy.

"Gee, thanks for clearing that up," I remark sarcastically but instantly regretted it when hurt flashed in Percy's eyes. Almost immediately, he gave me a light scowl which sent me feeling ashamed.

"I'm sor-" I started but Percy took a sharp step back. I tried to step forward after him but he gave me a look that stopped me.

"Save it," he muttered before turning around fully and while walking back to his room, he dropped the paper. When I heard the door slam, I walked up to the paper and grabbed it before looking outside. The view from his window was beautiful and there was sunset. Too bad I wasn't in the mood. Today was July 9th and there was only 3 more day until the trial. I felt on the edge, every sudden movement triggered me to jump up in expectancy of one of my mom's men to attack me.

Not only was I about to lose it, I probably upset the only person who could comfort me at the moment.

"Great," I mumbled collapsing on a plush couch. Feeling a migraine starting, I gave a huff of exasperation. Putting my head between my hands I gave a sigh. I was downright ignorant of his feelings and all he's been was supportive, I was being insensitive the whole time. The right thing would to be to go to Percy's room and apologize. The prideful part of me told my rational side that he was asking idiotic questions while I was in an emotional state. I almost was convinced but then I remembered the sadness in his eyes and I quickly got up to go to his room.

I gave a quick knock and didn't hear anything. I swallowed loudly as if to suck up my pride and I tried again but to no avail, he was really avoiding me. Feeling an ache begin in my chest I just succumbed to the feeling. I felt absolutely _terrible_. I turned around and was going to return to my room to mope around but a hand stopped me. Percy seemed to open the door soundlessly and grab my hand before I could leave. I once used to think Percy was quiet enough to be a ninja but when I made pancakes earlier for breakfast from a few extra ingredients from the day we went shopping, he sounded like a herd of elephants while running to the kitchen.

I stared at Percy while he pointedly looked away. Watching him like that made me frown gently and I opened my mouth to say something. I couldn't get anything intelligible to come out so I stood there with my mouth open like an idiot. Which was mostly his job.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quietly and Percy ran a hand through his hair frustrated. After much thought, he seemed to make up his mind.

"I'm sorry," Percy insisted and I shook my head slightly surprised of his answer. I reprimanded myself as soon as I thought that, Percy was too selfless to blame it on me, which only made me remorseful since I was actually considering leaving Percy alone after our little squabble.

"It was my fault for being so despicable."

"You're going through a lot, I should've let it go."`

"Still, I shouldn't have been so snappish."

"Wise Girl, it was my fault."

"No! It was- Are we seriously going to do this?" I asked irritably and when Percy let out an amused laugh, I knew we were fine. I felt a relieved smile spread across my face until I remember the paper I was still clutching.

I frowned which caused Percy's laughter to dim and do the same. I felt him grasp my shoulder causing me to look up from my downhearted mood.

"Are you going to call it?" Percy asked gently and I shook my head. It would bring risk to us but there was something inside me telling me call it. I tried to ignore it but it was stronger than ever. Almost like an instinct but I didn't want anything happening to Percy.

"Maybe," I shrugged feeling miserable. Percy's eyes seemed to reflect my mood and the happiness when he laughed earlier was gone. I'm almost positive it's because of me. Percy gave a light exhale which made me do the same.

"I'm sorry for being such a downer, I'm only making you unhappy," I gave up trying to ignore the obvious tension around the two of us.

"You aren't!" Percy objected weakly and I gave an impassive chuckle.

"Totally," I muttered bitterly and suddenly the warm hand encasing my shoulder was gone. The moment the warmth was gone, I felt even emptier than my usual broodiness. Great, I think I managed to piss Percy off again. I looked up to expect a pair of cold green eyes but instead I felt a pair of arms surround my waist and I gave a squeak of surprise.

"What!?" I shrieked when I was suddenly lifted up on his shoulder. He didn't reply and I struggled to get down. I tried to lift up my head to start lecturing him about privacy and crap.

He just pushed down my head and I gave a sound of protest. He was strangely silent and it didn't sound like he was happy. Seeing him like this was like before. Just remembering those days made me quiver. Seemingly to accept whatever was happening, I snuggled a bit closer. I don't know what our relationship was at the moment, but I was afraid if I said anything, he might leave. After all, it has happened to me before.

He stopped tensing after I relaxed my body. My chest started hurting from the pressure so I tried to get down. He gave me a cautionary growl which stopped me and balancing me using one hand, he opened the door of his room with his free one. Feeling myself thrown on his bed, I gave a squeal. What the Hades is happening?

"P-Percy?" I swallowed loudly watching Percy stalk towards me. His eyes were in their dark state and I felt myself shrink back. I desperately tried to calm the pounding in my heart.

He crawled towards me on the bed and I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of dirty thoughts surrounding the green eyed boy who was slowly making his way towards me. Despite being cooped up except for stupid chores, I was a human. With basic human needs.

I felt his presence above me while I lay still trying to compose myself. Don't get distracted Annabe- Oh gods I could feel his warm breath on my cheek…

Suddenly I felt a tickling sensation on my stomach and I gave out a gasp of surprise. I swiftly opened my eyes and looked at him. He was grinning and I guffawed with laughter. This felt like Déjà vu except this time, Percy wasn't showing any mercy.

Percy was chuckling and I was red with strain. "STOP I-IT!" I gave a shaky cry. Percy didn't reply. He either didn't hear me or he was ignoring me. When he stopped for a moment to catch his breath from laughing along with me, taking the opportunity, I pushed him backwards and he fell, cushioned by the fluffy blankets decorating his bed.

He was breathless while staring up at me and I straddled him. His eyes were widened with shock and I gave a knowing smirk. He leant up, presumably to kiss me but I pushed him down. He raised an eyebrow which led me to lean down and whisper in his ear.

"Have a taste of your own medicine," I grinned when realization appeared on his face. I started lightly tickling him and he burst out laughing. He was extremely ticklish apparently but it didn't change him in my opinion. If it changed anything, I think it made him even more attractive. Which mind you, was unfair seeming as I tried to be 'charming', I ended up looking like a clown. I snickered when he tried to get away but I quickly pinned it with one hand. He seemed to be startled that I was that strong but I ignored it and continued on with the torture.

After a while, I stopped and watched as he caught his breath. He met my eyes when his breathing was calmer. His eyes sparkled and I felt myself brimming with happiness. I felt my lips curl up into a smile when Percy tried to 'smoothly' wrap his arm around my waist but ended up falling on his face. Luckily, the blankets softened his fall. It wouldn't be good for his gorgeous face to be crushed and yes it was all his words.

I chuckled and cuddled closer to him. I felt him smile and for a moment, I just let myself surrender to the happiness and forget about the anxiety of earlier.

* * *

After lying there, for what could've been more than an hour with my hand intertwined with Percy's just talking about random stuff. I asked him about his past girlfriends.

"Jealous?" he wiggled his eyebrows which made me give him a punch to the shoulder with my free hand. He pretended it hurt him which made me even more annoyed. But the pleased gleam in his eyes showed me he was just joking.

"Jackson, just tell me," I gave up and just gave him a pleading look which made him falter in his 'annoy the Hades out of Annabeth tirade'. He looked serious it was a huge change from his energetic self a few seconds ago.

"Well, my first and only serious girlfriend was actually in high school," he murmured and his eyes clouded over. I was instantly jealous. This girl could make Percy look dreamy and I didn't like that, even if I just sounded needy. I hid it when his eyes cleared a bit and I nodded slightly.

"Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he winced at her name and I bit my lip hesitantly. I've never met this girl yet she's already made me feel more jealous and angry than anyone else. Except for my mom of course.

"Go on," I encouraged him as he looked out the window.

"She had probably the vibrant, curliest red hair than anyone I've ever met and her green eyes were so bright," he looked nostalgic and I felt my heart squeeze painfully. She was almost like a polar opposite of me. My hair had ringlets but it was more like curly waves. Her eyes sounded beautiful, I imagine them as Percy's eyes, and mine were a dull grey.

"She was a great person too, really nice and social, I actually met her on my first day at school when she helped me find my homeroom," he said and I gave a weak grin.

"She was artistic and loved to paint, she was also really smart," he described her as I watched his expression. He looked so happy, I wondered what happened. He was single so what happened to their relationship. Something told me that Percy's step dad wasn't the only reason Percy was so bitter sometimes.

"She probably most beautiful girl I've met…" he sat up and crossed his legs. I did the same as I felt my heart sink. As cheesy as it sounds, my heart was getting clutched so hard, I'm sure it was going to explode any moment. The pain was almost unbearable and I looked away from him.

"Until now," he finished and I abruptly turned to look at him. He was gazing right at me and I gave him a wide eyed stare. I blinked five times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or something like that. Percy was still staring at me affectionately and I was still shocked.

"Me?" I managed in a small voice and Percy nodded sincerely.

"Who else?" he gave me a fond smile which made my face flush.

"Rachel sounds like a great person," I replied sullenly.

"She is," he replied nonchalantly, "But you're better." Percy grinned at my flabbergasted face.

I was shocked but I asked the question that I've been asking myself for a while.

"So where does this leave us?" I smiled when Percy grabbed my hand with his big one.

"Let's find out shall we?" he gave me a charming smile which made me tint in colour.

"Annabeth something Chase," I grinned when he said that, "Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I felt a tear escape. Looking into his eyes, I knew definitely what to say.

"Yes."

* * *

The utter giddiness I felt was unbelievable. I was on cloud nine and probably even higher. I probably should've realized whenever there's a good, there's a bad. I was reminded when I saw the phone number lying casually on the ground. Seeing it reminded me of what was happening tomorrow. Tomorrow was the trial.

I wanted to throw away the stupid piece of paper but it sat there, mocking me. I should've threw it away long ago, but I couldn't. There was something in me telling me to call it and honestly, I usually listen to that voice a lot. Feeling more serious than before, I grabbed a phone on the way to somewhere secluded. I looked for somewhere I could hide. My eyes were drawn to a room. Perfect, Percy's giant bathroom. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Finally.

Not that I didn't mind Percy, but I didn't want him to be worried. I typed in the numbers carefully and looked at the digital numbers. My finger hovered the call button. I could ruin everything by calling it and potentially cast Percy into danger. But right now, there wasn't time for regrets. I took a deep breath and called the number.

I anxiously waited for someone to pick up and held my breath. It rung for a while and the monotonous sound made me feel even more irked than I was before. I was about hang up because of my rising doubts about it but then a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

It wasn't my mom which was a relief, the voice was warmer but it held a hint of strictness in it. An actual motherly tone. I stayed silent in shock. Whoever this was, it didn't sound like she worked for my mom. People who were under my mom's influence always were cold and emotionless. This voice held curiosity and warmth.

"Who's there?" the voice asked again and I regained a bit of assurance.

"Hello, this is Annabeth-" I started but was interrupted by the mysterious stranger. I heard the female voice call out.

"Frederick! There's an Annabeth on the phone," and that's when I felt my blood stop. It can't be. The utter shininess of the bathroom walls were making me see spots and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Hello?" a deep familiar voice asked and I felt tears appear in the corner of my eyes. Mom would never do something this cruel. Physical abuse was something I could take but this was too much.

"Dad?" I choked out and I heard him breathe in briskly.

"Beth?"

* * *

**A/N I haven't updated in a month and yes I feel so guilty. School is taking up most of my time and it sucks. Badly. But here I am updating and I hope you enjoy it! And yes I just ended with a cliffhanger. And yes, I might take a long time to update since school is so time costing. And yes, I am evil. **

**This chappie was shorter than the last five, I KNOW OKAY. NO NEED TO REMIND ME. :( Kidding, I'm fine. I'm going to write longer chapters starting...**

**NOW!**

**Also, the phone number I used above, I have no relation to it except when I just wrote it. I just made it up so if you call it, it's not my problem. ;)**

**I love yall! Review? :3**

**-BurntBlack**


	9. AN

**A/N **

**I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those authors who would post these but I just want to say that I've had a horrible day and you would not believe what the heck happened. A guy in my class slapped me (long story) and knocked my glasses off. It was horrible in every single way. Not to mention, I broke down because of that in class so now I'm embarrassed too. I also have writer's block and homework is so busy. I will take this down A/N by the time I will post the next chapter but seriously. I'VE JUST HAD THE WORST EXPERINCE EVER AND I HATE THAT GUY SO MUCH. I'm sorry but I will post the next chapter around next week. **

**-BurntBlack**


End file.
